The Bride, The Groom and The Other Woman
by Imagi
Summary: When Victoria doesn't reach the church in time, she loses her only chance for happiness. Or has she? Pairings are EmilyVictor and VictoriaOC. Unbelievable! : I'm floored by all the reviews and I am VERY GRATEFUL. THANK YOU EVERYONE! :D
1. Chapter 1

The Bride, The Groom and The Other Woman

A young man is marrying a CORPSE!

To any passerby this would seem like some bizarre and unholy nightmare. No one would ever willingly marry a CORPSE. At least no one in there right minds. Surely he must have been possessed by a demon or a devil. They would say as they watched the young lady with the skeleton arm and leg walk down the aisle towards the young man standing at the front of the church with an old skeleton.

Yes. That is what they would say…..had they been there. But most had gone into hiding the moment the dead had appeared. The lucky few who had stayed were granted a few precious moments with their departed loved ones. Once they had stopped screaming and hitting of course.

Inside the church the dead guests watched as Elder Gutknecht conducted the marriage ceremony. Unlike the last time, Victor made no mistakes.

"Your cup! Shall never empty…for I will be your wine."

He smiled at the deceased woman next to him. Emily took a deep breath and repeated the vows smiling the entire time at the man who would soon be hers.

A small smile appeared on the bony face of the old Skeleton leader. "Drink." He said gesturing to the goblet. Emily handed it to Victor and the whole room went silent. Despite the fact that she had been dead for several years, for one moment Emily could have sworn she heard her heart beat.

Victor stared at the goblet before looking at Emily. The smile started to disappear from her face and her body grew tense as she realized he might be having second thoughts. Then he smiled at her. Emily relaxed.

"And never death shall we part." Victor adds. A moment later he drinks deeply out of the goblet, before handing back to the elder. Knowing the young man had sealed his fate everyone watches silently. It won't be long now.

They are right. Victor manages to smile at his bride…right before he falls to his knees as his body started to convulse. Though knowing what would happen, Emily was still alarmed and was quick to support her love as the convulsions became worse. After a moment it stopped. Victor slowly turned to look at Emily and she smiled. Gently she takes his hand. Victor is momentarily surprised, but then he smiles as well and lets her help him up. Wordlessly they continue to stare at one another lovingly. In the audience several of the ladies are wiping their eyes and eye sockets including Mrs. Plum. "It's so Romantic!" She sighed.

Finally the little skeleton boy had had enough. "Are you gonna kiss her or not!" he yelled out. The crowd laughed. Victor and Emily blush a bit in embarrassment before they do just that.

Behind them the guests happily applauded the newlyweds. After many years of waiting Emily had finally gotten her happily ever after. Nothing could interrupt this happy scene.

And then Victoria ran into the church.


	2. Chapter 2

The joyful smile Emily had on her face died the moment she saw Victor's original intended running into the church.

How dare she? She thought. She knew from her husband that the wispy little thing had married a Lord something or other. She had no right to even be here!

But the annoyance on her face turned into confusion. The Victorian lady's eyes were wide with fright and she constantly gasped as she ran forward. But her steps seemed to be slowing.

"Oh no."

Emily heard Victor's soft cry and turned towards him. To her surprise her husband's eyes were wide with shock. "Victor?" She questioned, a note of concern creeping into her voice. Automatically he turned to his wife.

"It's Victoria. He explained. "She can't-"

She can't what? See you like this? Is that it? Emily said suddenly. The concern she had showed, quickly changing into annoyance.

Before Victor could respond there was a strangled gasp. They turned around and saw Victoria start to fall.

"Oh no!" Victor yelled out before running forward. Just before his former fiancée would have hit the ground, he caught her. Gently he lowered her the rest of the way, and began his search for signs of life. Emily was annoyed and the tiniest bit betrayed, until she saw her former rival. Then she understood.

"It was her corset wasn't it." Emily said quietly as she approached her husband and knelt down beside him.

Victor felt his wife's presence and smiled weakly. "Her mother thinks they're never tight enough." Victor said quietly. Emily glanced down at the other woman and smiled sadly. "I had almost forgotten. Will she be alright?"

Victor turns back to Victoria and carefully feels her wrist. He smiles as he finally feels a pulse. Looking a bit further, he notices Victoria's chest was now moving up and down.

Victor lets go of her hand, and turned to Emily smiling warmly. "Yes Darling. She's still breathing and should wake up soon."

"RATS!"

Emily laughed gently as Victor jumped from the sudden cry. Apparently he had forgotten about their guests who were still watching from their pews. One of the skeleton ladies though was now reprimanding the little skeleton boy for yelling out in a church.

Victor mock frowned at his wife and then smiled. "I think our guests are getting restless." He whispered softly. She smiled back. "There just anxious for the party to start." She whispered back.

"All right my Love. As soon as she wakes up… we'll go home."

As his words registered, Emily's face lit up. And the way she looked at him….Victor thought he would become forever lost in her eyes. Once again they had started to lean towards each other.

Everyone was so intent on watching what was sure to be another romantic moment, that they didn't see Victoria start to stir and then open her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Victoria was becoming aware of was voices. Her heart leapt when she heard her fiancée's voice. Somehow he must have gotten away from the corpse and come back to her! Then it sank as she remembered her forced marriage and her horrible encounter with her "husband." Even if Victor was free…she was not. Until death do they part…she was bound in a loveless marriage.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw the decaying woman kissing a very familiar form. To her shock he didn't push her away.

"Victor…." her voice was weak but gaining in strength. "How…could you?" From her angle she saw the couple break apart. Victoria could barely see her fiancées face, before the corpse jealousy stood in front of him.

"Shouldn't you be with your husband?" The deceased lady asked her words cold and blunt. Victoria's cheeks flushed then she frowned back. "Shouldn't you be married to a dead man?" she retorted. To her confusion, Victoria heard laughter in the background. She is further confused when she sees that the dead bride was smiling happily.

"I am." The Corpse Bride declared proudly. Once again she showed the other woman her skeletal hand that had Victor's ring on it. The simple gold band glittered brightly as if mocking her. Victoria had had enough. "The Dead can't marry the Living." She said firmly.

"But the Dead can marry the Dead!" She heard a voice yell out behind her. The Laughter continued. Victoria was starting to feel uneasy. "What are they talking about? And where's Vi-"

Victoria didn't see Victor walk up to her, until she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Startled she turned around and her eyes widen in shock. Victor's normal pale skin was now a deathly blue and his hands were even colder then she had remembered. Realizing something important, Victoria put her head on his chest. To her horror she discovered Victor's heart had stopped beating.

"Victor…what has happened to you?"Victoria said softly. Her heart starts to beat frantically as she saw the dead woman rest her hand on her fiancée's shoulder.

"I got married." Victor said simply while smiling lovingly at his new bride. With those words Victoria's heart started to ache painfully. "I don't understand…how-"

Victor puts a finger to her lip, silencing her protests. "Victoria…Emily and I would like to thank you. If not for um… our rehearsal, Emily and I might never have met."

"And you would be my husband instead." Victoria thought.

After a moment she managed a weak smile. "How fortunate for you." Victoria said finally. "I'm glad you're happy Victor." Her smile disappeared. "I only wish I could be the same." Both Victor and the Corpse Bride looked at her in concern. "Victoria?"

At that moment, all the lessons on refinement, and control started to go out the window…and Victoria found she no longer cared. "He only married me for my money."She whispered softly as her eyes started to fill with tears.

As the Victorian lady started to break down, Emily quickly walked over and put a gentle hand on her rival's shoulder. Victoria looked up and saw the Corpse Bride smiling at her sadly. At least he didn't kill you for it. She said.

Victoria brushed her tears away."He tried to." She said firmly. At once she hears an audible gasp. She turns around and notices the church is filled with the dead. Well mostly dead. Here and there were a few people that were still alive.And at the very back of the church….

Victoria started to shake as she took a few steps backwards. "Victoria? Are you alright?" Victor asked with worry starting to creep into his voice.

Before Victoria could say anything, someone else did. The sure arrogance of the person's voice instantly gained everyone's attention.


	4. Chapter 4

How charming."

At the very back of the church, Lord Barkis Bittern stood. He ignored the stares of both the dead and the living as he continued. "The young lovers… together at last." He cooed with all the sweetness of a snake. "But you forget…." His smile disappeared."She's still my wife and I will not leave empty handed!"

Victoria was shaking as she noticed her husband approaching, Victor stared confused and Emily was in shock. That man…he was far older then she had remembered, but she did not forget. She could never forget that face. "You." Emily's voice was soft, but that one word seemed to echo throughout the entire church.

Barkis Bittern stopped his pompous walk down the aisle the moment he noticed the speaker. His face immediately paled. "Emily? But I left you." Barkis said in disbelief.

The surprised look on Emily's face vanished and she glared darkly at him."For Dead." She said simply.

There is a horrified gasp that goes through the crowd.Some of them are so stunned by this revelation that they drop their jaws literally. Barkis looked at his dead fiancée with indifference, until he noticed that the ridiculous Van Dort boy had come up to the dead woman and entwined his hand with hers.

For a brief moment a tiny smile crept across Emily's face and she gripped Victor's hand tightly. Despite being scared to death…in a matter of speaking…having her husband next to her and facing down that…monster…it gave her strength.

"What a touching moment." Barkis said snobbishly.The wicked lord smirked as he noticed Emily's smile immediately disappear and she gripped the foolish young man's hand even tighter.In response the young man glared at him.

"You need to leave." Victor said firmly.Barkis was momentarily taken aback by the timid young man's bravery, and then he laughed out arrogantly. "My Dear Emily…after all these years, you finally find your true love." He said with exaggerated sweetness.

Victor frowns deeply and he lets go of Emily's hand. As Victor approaches, the false smile on the fake lord's face is replaced with wicked glee. "Such a pity."Barkis sneered.

Without warning he lunges for General Bonesapart who is sitting in the pew nearest to him. With a sharp jerk, he removes the sword from the skeleton's chest and then thrust his stolen weapon at Victor. Victor is surprised by the attack and doesn't move in time.

Victoria gasped out in horror and out of reflex darts forward, but Emily held her back."Just watch." Emily said quietly before the living woman could say anything. "But Victor-" she started to say and then she gasped as she took in the scene before her.

Victor felt the odd sensation of being run through, but to his surprise he feels no pain. "Well that's a relief." Victor smiled. Barkis Bittern however looked at him horrified.

"How can this be?" Barkis stammered his eyes full of shock. "You...You should be dead!" The young man smirked. "I'm already dead." He said calmly. He then proceeded to remove the sword from his chest. Barkis backed away in shock as Victor returns the sword to Bonesapart. The skeleton general thanked him, before cleaning it off and returning it to its place.

Behind him Barkis can hear the crowd whispering to each other. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he knew they were talking about him. With each unheard comment, his face started to get redder and redder. As he sees the Van Dort boy walk away and was greeted by a smiling Emily and a worried Victoria, his anger reached its peak.

General Bonesapart had been talking to the person next to him when to his annoyance; his sword was yanked from his chest once again. "Hey! Give that back!" he complained. Barkis ignored him and ran towards the trio with the sword outstretched.


	5. Chapter 5

The trio themselves were unaware of the danger. Victoria was busy examining Victor's wound despite his minor protesting. "Victor…are you sure you're okay?" Victoria questioned for the fifth time.

Unseen to Victoria's eyes, the newly weds had glanced at each other. Emily's eyes danced with amusement over Victor's frustration. Once again Victor had tried to explain. "Victoria, I'm fine. I've just never been run through before."

Before the Victorian lady could respond, Emily had decided to intervene. "That's a plus side of being dead. No more pain….at least physically anyway…" Emily's smile started to fade and her eyes took a far away look. Victor had noticed immediately and went to comfort her. Victoria smiled sadly and then turned around to exit the church. She had managed a few steps before she froze her eyes filled with terror. "VICTOR!" She screamed.

The newlyweds spun around and saw Emily's abandoner bearing down on them with the sword outstretched. And Victoria was right in the line of fire. Victor immediately ran forward. He made it just in time to block his ex from her enraged husband. Barkis however viciously pushed him off to the side as he chased his unwillingly wife who had ducked into one of the pews.Victor quickly got up and started to follow before he could he heard Mrs. Plum yelling at him.

"Victor! Catch!" Mrs. Plum goes to remove the large knife sticking out of her husband's back and throws it to Victor. It was a large serving fork. "Sorry!" She apologized.

Victoria in the meantime had walked down the pew. "Excuse me. Pardon me…" She said as pleasantly as she could to the seated dead.As her mother would have said… "Absolute terror is NO excuse NOT to be a lady." And her politeness paid off. The dead let her pass and to her surprise had blocked Barkis from passing as well.

"You're halfway there." A distinguished looking dead man said and then split himself in half as if he was trying to make the point. Victoria fought down the urge to scream.

"Thank you." She said behind a forced smile as she continued down the row. The sudden sound of metal hitting metal caused her to turn. To her shock she saw Victor dueling with Lord Barkis with of all things a serving fork! She then felt a skeletal hand grab her arm. As she opened up her mouth to scream, a bluish hand quickly covered it.

"Come with me." Emily said softly as she led her former rival to the front of the church where she would be safe…or so she thought. The battling men had hit one of the back pews with such force, that they started to fall like dominos. The guests on that side promptly vacated and Emily once again pulled Victoria out of harms way.

Victoria was stunned. This woman…this husband stealer…this corpse…was making sure she stayed safe. But why? She wondered. Then it hit her. If she died…

The dead women must have known that she would have gone after them. That she would have destroyed the corpse's happiness by stealing Victor back. That must be why she's protecting me. Yes that must be it. She thought.

But then again…something in the dead women's eyes spoke otherwise. Those eyes…now that she had bothered to look, she noticed how animated they were…never had she seen such eyes…

Victoria shook her head to clear her thoughts and tried to watch the fight, but her eyes kept straying back to the other woman. "You…why are you doing this?" Victoria said finally. The bride caught her gaze and glared at her.

"My name is Emily." The corpse declared then her face softened. "You need to live." She said softly. Victoria looked at her strangely."What do you mean?" she said confused. The bride didn't answer so she tried again. "Emily?…."

Finally the corpse spoke. "You need to live….live the life…that was taken from me." Emily said quietly before turning back to look at the battle. Victoria was speechless. Without a word she continued to watch the battle as well.


	6. Chapter 6

As the battle raged on, more of Barkis's true character was revealed. Despite Victor's inexperience at fighting, he was doing surprisingly well at defending himself against the false lord and his dirty tricks.

"I say that's not fair." One of dead complained as Victor barely managed to avoid a particularly dirty move. Barkis in his fury had turned to strike the corpse…only to hit air. The corpse had split in half.

Barkis growled out his anger and then continued his attack on Victor with renewed vigor. At one point Victor had been knocked under a table and Barkis thrust the sword repeatedly through the top of the table in an attempt to impale the young man. There was a sudden ripping sound. For a moment a wicked grin came across Barkis's face.

"The better man won." Barkis boasted. To his shock however, his rival got back up and stood there defiantly to the cheers of the crowd.

"That's it man!"

"You show that no good breather!"

"Yeah!"

Barkis was momentarily confused…until he saw a large tear that ran down one of the Van Dort's boy's sleeves. "You! Why won't you stay dead!" He snarled before attacking once more.

Victor is caught off guard. He raised the serving fork once again to defend himself…only to have it knocked violently out of his hands. The force of the blow sends the fork several feet away and forced Victor to the ground. Barkis stood above him triumphant.

"And now it ends." He said smugly. A sudden clatter caused him to turn his head. He frowned deeply as he saw his Victoria pick up the serving fork. Without a word he strolled down the aisle intent on teaching his wife a lesson.

Victoria picked up the fork in time to see her husband approach. "Stay back!" She warned while holding the weapon in her shaking hands.He knocked the weapon out of her hands and smirked as she continued to back away from him.

"You see my dear wife…without your dowry… you are completely…expendable." Victoria tripped and fell to the ground. She watched horrified as Barkis held the sword above her. As he raised it behind his head, he felt it become lodged in something. He turned around.

Emily was there and glared darkly at the evil man. The weapon had struck the hole in her side. Without a word, she grabbed the sword's handle and pulled it out her body. She then aimed it firmly at Barkis. Everyone in the church gasped out in horror as they realize the truth. Barkis Bittern had not just abandoned Emily…he had also murdered her.

Barkis glared back. "Touché, My Dear." He said before proceeding to walk to the table at the front of the church. Once there he had noticed the "wine" and the goblet. He smirked and then poured himself a drink from the red bottle. The wicked man then turned and raised the glass to the crowd.

"A Toast! To Emily! Always the Bridesmaid…and never the Bride." He mocked. Emily was too upset to correct him as Barkis continued on with his toast. Her friends were furious, but managed to stay seated…this was after all a church.

Barkis didn't seem to care and added the final barb. "Can a heart still break after it has stopped beating?" He smirked. That did it. Emily dropped the sword, and started to fall on the ground in her despair, but firm hands kept her from falling. She looked up and saw her husband and Victoria on both sides supporting her.

Emily's friends were enraged. They knew how much the cruel words had hurt the dear bride and they were determined to teach the evil breather a lesson. They rose from there seats, and stormed forward. Elder Gutknecht quickly stops them.

"This is the land of the living. We must abide by there rules." The ancient skeleton insisted. The dead looked dejected. That is until Barkis who was still gloating, drains the goblet.

For a brief moment he savors what he thought was a fine wine, before proceeding to walk out the side door in the front of the church in his haughty manner. He was reaching out to open the door when suddenly he was overcome by a very violent coughing fit.

"Not anymore!" Maggot gloats gleefully. Victoria was a bit alarmed and reluctantly started to walk forward to help her husband. A cold hand on her wrist stopped her and she looked over to see Victor and Emily. "It's best you stay out of the way." Emily said quietly.

Victoria stared at her. "It's my duty as a…wife…to help my…husband….no matter how despicable he is." She moved forward once more and is again stopped. "It's no longer your duty." Victor said and gestured to the wicked lord.

Victoria is a bit alarmed to see Victor and Emily were smiling darkly. The Victorian lady had wondered why, until she noticed her husband's coughing had stopped. Barkis then turned around and she gasped.

Barkis Bittern had felt overwhelming pain and his black heart beat frantically as it became harder and harder to breathe…then it was over. To his confusion, he no longer heard his heart beat. His confusion then turned to dread…and he spun around. To his horror he saw the dead crowd approaching him with grins on there faces. He then realized what had happened. He was no longer protected by the rules of the living.

"No! Nooo!" He screamed out in horror as he frantically tried to get the door open. He was too late. The crowd attacks him and forces him through the door. Barkis was still screaming as Mrs. Plum started to close the door.

"New Arrival." Mrs. Plum states with glee. After a moment she spoke again. "We'll have the reception later." She added before closing the door completely.


	7. Chapter 7

For a few moments everyone stared at the door where the vast majority of the dead had just exited. The remaining corpses and skeletons waited a few minutes more before they got up and started to say there goodbyes to there loved ones. Soon the only one who continued to stare at the door was Victoria.

"To death do you part. Well in most cases." Startled she turned around to see Emily smiling at her husband who in turn smiled back warmly. Victoria looked at them sadly before she started to walk away.

Her sad walk up the aisle was momentarily interrupted and she moved to the side to let the dead pass her. Her eyes followed them down and she watched them silently congratulate the newlyweds.

As she gazed at the bride and groom, her eyes suddenly widened with shock. Victor's deceased form suddenly lost its blue color and his skin returned to its former pale brilliance. And next to him the figure of the dead bride was shrinking…changing…until a mirror image of Victoria's own self stood there. Though her manner was proper, her eyes revealed her true happiness.

Then she blinked and the dream disappeared. Replaced with…Nothingness? Startled she looked around and noticed the church was now empty. Victoria sighed. "I've lost him twice now."She spoke quietly to the empty church. "How could a beautiful day…go so terribly wrong?" She asked again to the empty church.

"Well you know what they say Doll Face…third time's a charm." Victoria let out an involuntary gasp and turned quickly to see the speaker. She was startled to see a skeleton a few feet away from her carrying a music case. Her heart beat wildly and once again she fought down the urge to scream. The skeleton just stared at her and looked briefly up at the ceiling before returning his eyeless gaze to the living lady.

"Just forgot my instrument Doll Face." He said simply. He then walked past her. For a moment Victoria watched in stunned silence as the skeleton approached the side door and started to open it. She then realized something important. "WAIT!" She yelled out.

It had the desired effect. The skeleton stopped and his skull rotated around to face her. "What?" he asked almost impatiently. Victoria suddenly felt the church spinning and she swayed slightly before darkness overcame her.

Something was waved under her nose, and she became aware of a very unpleasant smell. Her eyes shot open and she saw the skeleton remove a tiny bottle and cap it. "Smelling Salts." The skeleton explained before he placed the bottle in his case and closed it.

Victoria's cheeks flushed slightly from embarrassment. "Umm thank you." She said. The skeleton shrugged nonchalantly. "Ain't no problem Doll Face."

"Victoria." The Victorian lady corrected. "And you?" The skeleton looked at her and chuckled. "Chauncey." He glanced at the side door and then back to the living girl. "Look Dol-Victoria-"

Chauncey started to say before Victoria interrupted. "I know. You need to go back…It's just…well…can you give a message to them for me? Tell them…I'm glad there happy." Chauncey once again chuckled. "There still up here somewheres…if you hurry you can catch them."

Victoria was puzzled. "But how do you-" Her words died in her throat as she saw the skeleton put a hand up. "Same way we can tell when there's a new arrival." Chauncey grinned at her and then picked up his case before he walked back to the side door and through it.

"Anyways nice chatting with you." Chauncey starts to close the door. "Oh and like I said Doll Face….third time's the charm." Chauncey grinned at her, ignoring the annoyed glare she shot him as he shut the door.

"It's Victoria!" She yelled at the shut door. She then sighed. "Time to get this over with." She said to herself and then proceeded to walk up the ramp once more.

A note to my readers….

A little bit of a late Xmas gift for you all…I had intended on it being out by Christmas Eve….but ran into a few complications…including my computer was not working for a few days…back working now. :)

I am beyond thrilled and delighted that you all are enjoying my story and I thank you all a thousand fold for your reviews. :)

I hope you all had a wonderful Merry Xmas and a Happy New Year. :)

And once again….THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH:)

Imagi :)


	8. Chapter 8

When Victoria pushed open the church doors, she was greeted with the familiar sight of the bridge. Involuntarily she shivered. There was something about the old bridge that both fascinated and horrified her. Perhaps it was the mysterious aura that always seemed to surround it. Or that no one was ever on it…with the exception of those going to and from the town.

She shook her head. No. She knew better. It was just simply just another of the many things her mother had forbidden. Not that mother was here right now. Her eyes went wide with realization and a crafty smile crept over her lips. Slowly she crept to the bridge. But the moment she was about to touch it…..

"Victoria!"

Victoria gasped out in shock at the firm and very demanding voice. She immediately spun around, fully expecting to see her mother glowering at her. To her surprise there was no one there. The relief she felt quickly turned to sadness.

"Even when mother's not here I still obey." She said to herself. Victoria took one last look at the bridge before she headed back into the town. It was no surprise to find the streets empty and the lights out.

"As it should be. Mother would have had me in bed hours ago…If it weren't for my wedding…" Victoria grimaced in remembrance. The mere word and the thought of her ex husband left a bad taste in her mouth.

The sound of a nearby ringing and deep snoring momentarily pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and brought a smile to her lips. Though she didn't see him, she could quite easily picture the town crier mumbling words in his sleep followed by the peals of his bell. She couldn't help giggling at the mental image before continuing on her way.

As she passed Victor's House, she frowned. Strange…the fish carriage was not back yet….but she could have sworn she saw their driver at the church. Now what was his name? Mahun…Mayhoon…

She was so lost in her thoughts that she was oblivious to everything around her. That is until she felt a slight weight land on her head. Automatically she went to brush it off and felt something warm and feathery in her hair. Then she felt it move. The normally reserved lady suddenly let out a horrified screech and frantically tried to swat at the bird.

"Get off!" The bird ignored her and started to pull at something in her hair. As if that was some sort of sign, more birds descended and joined the first. Victoria continued to screech, at this point not caring if she woke up the whole town. Then without warning, the birds left. Victoria breathed a relieved sigh, and out of reflex went to straighten her veil…only to find it missing.

The relief she felt quickly turned to panic. "My veil! But I could have sworn…" As she looked around, she heard a cawing sound. Victoria looked up at the sky and saw the moon, and the birds flying in the air. To her horror she noticed the birds had something long and white in there beaks.

"My veil!" Victoria cried out and immediately chased after the retreating birds. When she reached the bridge she came to a sudden halt. Mother would be furious if she had found out her only daughter had defied her…but if she came home without the veil…

Victoria took a deep breath, before she put one foot and then the other on the bridge. She then followed the birds into the woods. Having never set foot in the forest before, she took a great deal of interest in her surroundings. As she went deeper and deeper into the forest, the air grew cold and the trees were filled with birds.

Victoria shivered. The birds were staring at her….and for some odd reason she felt like they were warning her. She shook her head. "Rubbish." She insisted to herself firmly as she continued on. After a while to her surprise, she heard giggling coming from somewhere nearby. Curiously she followed the sound, and found both Emily and Victor in a clearing dancing. Silently she watched the pair.

Emily couldn't help but giggle at her new husband's dancing skills. Poor Victor seemed to have two left feet, and despite his tries, he continuously ended up falling to the ground. This latest attempt brought her down as well. Emily laughed gently.

"If I didn't know better Victor Darling, I'd think you wanted to start our wedding night a little early." Emily smiled mischievously. Though Victor's face turned a darker shade of blue, he smiled warmly.

"The Reception First my lovely Emily." He stood up and held out his hand to help Emily up. "I will dance with my beautiful bride….even if I keep tripping over my own feet." Emily laughed before taking his hand. Once again they dance.

From her hiding spot Victoria's heart was starting to ache painfully as she watched the newlyweds. She fought to regain her composure…to congratulate them…before she completely lost her nerve.

"Victoria?" The Victorian lady looked up to see Victor and then Emily approach. "How did you-" Victoria smiled slightly at her ex fiancé. "It's quite silly actually, but some…birds decided to take my veil." she softly. Emily looked up in surprise and saw the ravens far above them in the trees and holding a long piece of white material. She frowned.

"Come on. Give it up." Victoria glanced over at Emily and wondered if the dead woman had lost her mind, when the ravens looked down at them and then shook there heads. Emily however, wasn't ready to give up that easily. A sly smile came to her lips.

"Or should I let Elder Gutknecht know "who" his next helpers should be?" The birds immediately scattered and the veil is dropped to the ground. Victor picked up the veil and handed it back to its owner. Victoria's cheeks were a bit red, but she quickly composed herself.

"Err…Thank you….Both of you. It's a family heirloom and if anything- The words die in her throat and tears start to come to her eyes when she sees the veil. It now has several holes in it, as well as a few feathers.

"The only thing mother trusted me with…and look what happens!" She sinks down to her knees and started to cry. Emily kneels and comforts the sobbing would be bride.

"There There…may I see the veil?" Victoria fought back her tears long enough to hand over the ruined veil. Emily looks over it carefully, before she smiles brightly.

"I think it can be fixed!" Victoria looked up at the other woman with tear streaked eyes that now had a glimmer of hope in them. "Oh please. Mother will be furious if I return with it like this."

Emily smiled at her and started to say the words, but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up into Victor's smiling face. "I'll ask Mrs. Widow." He said as he took the veil from his wife. Victor then took a few steps back. Inaudibly he whispered a word and a moment later he was gone, leaving Victoria with the Corpse Bride.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily sighed to herself happily. Against all odds she had finally found him. "Victor!" She wanted to shout out with glee. Victor was her husband! From where she was standing she automatically broke out into a dance, twirling around every now and then in delight. Her dance came to an abrupt end when she spotted Victoria still on the ground and staring at her. Emily's cheeks darkened.

"I'm sorry." Emily said embarrassed. Though she didn't clarify, Victoria nodded in understanding. "That's quite alright." Victoria said as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I'm used to being overlooked." She added softly. When she saw the dead bride looking at her strangely, she inwardly gasped as she realized she had been heard. She had not meant to say that audibly. Victoria opened her mouth to speak...to come up with an excuse for that most unwelcome comment.

"Do I really look like an otter in disgrace?" Victoria blurted out. Immediately after her face turned a brilliant shade of red, and she covered her mouth in hopes of preventing any more unbidden words from coming out.

Emily blinked at the other woman. "An otter in disgrace?" After a moment she laughed. "Now where did you get a silly idea like that from?" Victoria frowned at the other woman before answering.

"My parents." Victoria said simply. The merriment faded from Emily's face and she looked at Victoria in disbelief. "Surely you're mistaken." Emily reasoned, but after seeing the Victorian lady looking at her firmly she gasped.

"What a horrible thing to say to your own child." Victoria smiled darkly. "You've never met my parents." Emily quickly changed the subject. "Aren't your parents worried about you?" Victoria shook her head. "I believe they assume I'm with…Barkis." She inwardly grimaced. "It was supposed to be my wedding night."

As the Victorian lady continued to show her great dislike of her ex husband, Emily couldn't help her curiosity. "How did you meet Barkis?" Emily asked. Victoria's eyes darkened further. "At Victor and "my" wedding rehearsal." She scoffed. "Terrible with dates indeed!" Victoria stomped her foot on the ground expressing her annoyance before she continued.

"That snake had it all planned out." The storm cloud that seemed to hang over Victoria's head disappeared. "And it worked." Victoria said sadly. "Mother and Father forced me to marry him." Victoria looked thoughtful for a moment.

"But the way he was acting I doubt that he had any money at all." She reasoned. A moment later she realized what she said and her widened with horror. "What am I to do?" She grabbed for the handkerchief again. "My parents were counting on Vi-Lord Barkis's money to get us out of the poorhouse." She stared at Emily.

Emily had caught Victoria's slip and for a moment she glared back at Victoria. The younger lady was unfazed by it and continued to stare with wide eyes. Emily's glare softened when she noticed the pleading expression on Victoria's face. Those deer like eyes of hers begging help.

Emily sighed. "I'm sorry but I don't know how to-" Emily's face suddenly brightened. "I've got it!" she cried out joyfully before she strode over to the refined woman and pulled her arm almost harshly in her excitement.

Victoria was startled by the corpse's sudden reaction. Especially when she had noticed she was being led away from the area. "Wait! Where are we going?" She asked. Emily did not answer back, but continued to pull the other lady along. After a few more attempts Victoria sighed to herself in resignation. Wherever they were going surely she would know soon enough…

She was right. Emily led her to a large hill that was surrounded by nearby trees and a few bushes. "We're he-re!" Emily sung out. Victoria blinked and wondered for a moment if the dead woman had lost her mind. "It's a hill." Emily nodded. "You brought me here to see a hill?" Victoria repeated.

Emily looked confused for a moment. "What? Don't you see it?" It was official the dead woman had lost her mind. Victoria thought to herself before she plastered a neutral expression over her face. "Emily, there is nothing there."

"Well of course there is! It's just hidden that's all." Emily insisted. To prove her point Emily parted some of the bushes. To Victoria's shock, there was a large door imbedded in the hill. Emily smirked at her, before she opened it and disappeared inside. Victoria hesitated for a moment, before she entered as well.


	10. Chapter 10

The darkness of the hidden room was encasing. Despite this Victoria took a few hesitant steps away from the door and after a moment walked further into the black void. Each step she took made her heart beat faster and faster…a warning she knew well. As if confirming it, the door behind her slammed shut.

"No!" Victoria yelled out and dashed heedlessly towards the exit. She paid the price when she felt something grab her foot, effectively tripping her. Victoria screamed out of fear as she fell to the ground. For a moment or two she stared ahead at the darkness, before she slowly pushed herself up to her knees.

She heard the strike of the match right before there was a glow of light. As her eyes adjusted to the illumination, she noticed it came from a lantern that Emily held. Emily looked at the other woman with concern in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Victoria frowned. "Besides from further destroying my wedding dress I'm fine." Emily held out her non- skeletal hand. As Victoria reached to take it, Emily smiled mischievously.

"You could have used the light silly." Emily said smiling as she gestured towards the now visible door. Sure enough another lantern was hanging nearby. Victoria stared at the corpse dumbfounded for a moment before she glared.

"Well forgive me if I don't know where it was." Victoria said venomously, but allowed the dead bride to help her up. She then attempted to brush some of the dirt and dust out of her formerly pure wedding gown. When the result only proceeded to get her hands dirty, she reluctantly gave up. Victoria then leaned down and picked up the object that had entrapped her feet and thus caused her fall by the handle. Emily let out a shriek of joy.

"Oh! My old flower basket! I was wondering where I put that…" She reached over and took the basket and inspected it lovingly. "You wanted to show me something Emily?" Victoria prodded with a tight smile across her face. Emily snapped out of her daze.

"Oh right! Stay right here." Emily said cheerfully. She handed Victoria her lantern before she walked over to another area. For a moment Victoria watched her. She noticed that the dead woman had no problem moving around in the darkness. Whether it was familiarity or otherwise…. she did not know. Victoria sighed to herself and warily walked around the room with the lantern in constant movement. One slip was enough thank you very much. Victoria mused to herself.

So far she noticed nothing of real interest. Several bundles of dead flowers, a few moth eaten blankets placed here and there and…Victoria stopped when she noticed a very large object placed off to the side and covered with an old sail. Subtly she crept forward, towards the unknown object. She took a quick glance around before she pulled aside the sail.

Victoria's eyes went wide at the sight of the revealed object in front of her. "A piano!" For a moment her mind whirled. The sheer impossibility of it all! Victoria remembered when her dear Uncle Humphrey had received a new piano for a birthday gift and wanted to donate his old one to charity…

"_Certainly not!" Finis Everglott exclaimed staring disapprovingly at his younger brother. Despite being several inches taller, Humphrey Everglott cringed. After a moment Humphrey spoke._

"_But brother you don't even play the piano." Humphrey reasoned. "And the children-"_

"_That's not the point!" Finis interrupted rudely. He stopped when he saw his brother cowering once again. For once he took pity on him and sighed. "The point is it's an antique." Finis continued in a much softer and dignified voice. "Passed down from Duke Everglott himself!"_

_Young Victoria had chosen that time to walk into the room and immediately spotted her uncle. "Uncle Humphy!" She cried out delighted and ran forward._

"_Victoria!" A sharp and disapproving voice called out. The young girl's smile immediately vanished as her mother came in as well accompanied by Hildegarde the maid and Emil the butler._

"_It is NOT proper for a lady of YOUR stature to be galloping about like a common urchin." Maudeline scoffed._

_Victoria's sad look turned to one of surprise and delight when her uncle had grabbed her from behind. "It's alright Maudeline." Humphrey turned Victoria around in his arms so she faced him. "In my house I happen to like urchins." He grinned before he threw her gently into the air._

"_Victoria!" Both of her parents gasped as one and moved forward as fast as social grace and stature required. Humphrey meanwhile grinned as he caught Victoria who giggled. "Again Uncle!" Victoria happily cried out._

"_Certainly not!" Both Finis and Maudeline chorused. "Now put her down now!" Humphrey looked down at the young Victoria who stared back at him with a disappointed look on her face. Once again that look turned to glee as her uncle winked at her, right before he started spinning in circles. He ignored the outraged cries of his brother and his sister in law and spun faster. Finally before he completely lost his equilibrium he stopped. Unsteadily he walked the few steps over to the piano and set Victoria down on the bench. _

"_You see! THIS is the reason we don't let you see Victoria!" Maudeline cried out. Instead of recoiling and apologizing like normal, Humphrey looked up at Maudeline and smiled. "All the more reason to enjoy what time I have." He said simply. Maudeline Everglott stared aghast for a moment before she launched into an angry tirade._

_By the time her father had joined the conversation; Victoria had become bored and had turned around to face the strange monstrosity her dear uncle had placed her on. After a few seconds she placed a curious hand on some of the monster's teeth. They depressed and made a loud sour pitched noise, which caused her to jump in fright._

A loud sour pitched note caused the now grown Victoria to snap back to the present. For a second or two she glanced around her surroundings in confusion. When she remembered where she was she let out a soft sigh.

"Oh wonderful! It still works!" Emily cried out happily suddenly appearing from nearby. She fought back a smile as the Victorian woman let out a scream and jumped back. In the process Victoria's splayed hands had depressed several of the piano keys. Inwardly Emily winced at the dreadful refrain of off-key notes. When she looked up, Victoria glared at her. "You scared me!"

"Oh. Sorry." Emily said dismissively.


	11. CAR ACCIDENT Please Read

On my way to work this afternoon at a mall, I was involved in a car accident. The 79 yr old lady in the far lane made a fast left turn WITHOUT LOOKING, using her BRAKES or her TURN SIGNAL. I was going north at that time at the mall speed of 20-30 miles per hour. She drove right in front of me. I immediately slammed on my brakes, but knew I was going to hit her.

After impact which was no less then being in a bumper car, I parked and waited for the police. My car is scratched with some dents and bumps, right light is broken but not shattered and my hood itself is only a few inches from where it should be. That and my passenger door no longer works.

But I am OKAY. Some minor soreness is starting to come to light, but everyone said it was from me clenching. So some advil and I'll be fine. :)

But as I said before I am OKAY. But due to the accident I will have to put off the next chapter to The Bride, The Groom and the Other Woman until everything is taken care of…or until I have the will to write again. Whichever comes first.

BUT I am NOT planning on NOT FINISHING it. So don't worry. ;) Once either the former or the latter is taken care of I will replace this with another chapter.

Imagi


	12. The REAL Chapter 11

After several deep breaths and gasps, Victoria had finally managed to somewhat calm her rapidly beating heart. She opened her eyes and noticed that unlike before the chamber was now all aglow from the light of several lanterns. A faint blush came to her cheeks when she realized that besides the piano and a few minor home touches, the room was bare.

If it weren't for that dratted flower basket, I could have found my way out easily. Victoria thought. Out of the corner of her eye, another light flared into recognition and beside it was Emily who was in the process of lighting yet another lantern.

"Umm… thank you…. Emily." Victoria said simply. She pushed herself away from the piano and in the process managed to hit a few more keys once again creating a dreadful assortment. When she caught sight of Emily once again wincing, she blushed.

"I-I think it's broken." Victoria suggested lamely. As Emily turned to face her with an annoyed look on her face, the Victorian lady suddenly let out a scream. "What?" Emily said frowning. The other woman seemed to be at a loss of words. She lifted up a shaky finger at Emily's face. "Your-Your-Face……" Was all Victoria seemed able to say.

At once Emily understood. "Oh my eye must have wandered again." Emily laughed before she carefully started searching for her missing organ. After a moment Victoria nervously laughed as well. "I've heard of people's eyes wandering, but never like this." Victoria said honestly with the tiniest bit of apprehension added to her words.

"At first it's a bit of a shock, but you do get used to it." Emily said casually turning around to face the living lady. Victoria tried her best not to look at the empty socket and to focus on Emily's face, but despite her efforts her eyes kept straying back to that dreadful spot. "Uh...yes I suppose so." Victoria said finally.

She let her eyes focus on the floor and onto one of the old blankets. Under the dust she could make out a large butterfly with spotted wings woven meticulously into the blanket. As she continued to stare she blinked. When one of the spots blinked back, Victoria let out a strangled gasp and backed away once again hitting the piano keys.

Before the dead bride could comment, Victoria spoke. "I think I found your eye." With that she pointed towards the blanket. Emily spotted it immediately. "Oh lovely!" Emily said happily. Victoria was a bit grossed out as the eyeball was picked up and cleaned up before being replaced.

"Now where were we?" Emily said brightly. "Oh right!" she said promptly answering her own question. The Deceased Bride then walked over to the piano. Victoria moved respectfully off to the side, and watched spellbound as the corpse let her hands glide over the keys. The notes unlike before had a wonderful melodious sound to it that continued as the notes went higher and higher. When she reached the end of the keys, Emily let out a delighted squeal.

"Wonderful!" She cried out gleefully before turning to the reserved lady with a smirk. "See I told you it still works!" Victoria didn't speak. She stared almost dreamily at the piano. Emily smiled. "Care to give it a try?" Victoria's smile disappeared. "I really shouldn't."

"Nonsense!" Emily said and quickly led Victoria back to the piano. For a moment the proper girl just stood there. Occasionally she would hesitantly reach for the keys and each time would quickly draw her hands back as she momentarily lost courage. Emily laughed. "The keys aren't going to bite you!" Gently she grabbed the living girl's hands and guided them to the keys and then spaced them out accordingly before letting them go. Victoria however wasn't prepared and her fingers hit the keys hard making once again that acerbic sound. Automatically she withdrew her hands and tried to back away only to discover Emily frowning at her.

"I'm afraid I'm not very good at it." Victoria said quietly. "Of course your not!" Emily said completely exasperated. After seeing Victoria look away from her, Emily sighed. "If you just tried to learn instead of just beating yourself up all the time..."

Victoria looked at her sadly. "Somehow I think yowling cats would sound better." Emily stared at her strangely and fought the smile that was creeping across her face. "I think you play better then any cat." Emily said seriously. Victoria looked at the dead girl with a frown. "You really think so?" She said warily.

"Why of course! Have you ever heard a cat play the piano?" Emily asked innocently. Victoria looked at her dumbfounded for a moment and for the first time that night laughed. "I suppose that's true." She agreed.

Update from Imagi. Yes I am still fine. The car accident, and paperwork is all done:) I'm okay, and I wasn't at fault. Also I didn't have to pay a thing:) Good to know the insurance agents will take good care of you. :) Thanks so much Hatori Soma,Elwyndra,Shadows of the Dark,chugirl2526,and Deyinel for your support. :)

Obviously I am back writing once again. :) Two things though. One I decided to leave the A/N note in from before. I think by taking it out it would be like it would never have happened and that would be a mistake on my part so I'm just leaving it alone and going on from there.

Two this chapter was running really really long so I decided to do two chaps instead of one. But the good part is I WILL have another chapter in THIS WEEK that WILL have the never gonna guess (hopefully) shocker in it. :) That will be THIS WEEK. Thanks again everybody for your kind words, critisism, and thoughtful words for me to continue writing this. :)

Laters:)

Imagi


	13. Chapter 12

Victoria sighed once more. She was unaware of how much time had passed since her dreadful wedding reception, but she did know that whether it be one minute past or several hours, her parents would be positively furious at her. Perhaps that was why she had stayed. Surely it wouldn't matter if she stayed for just a bit longer…

As if confirming those thoughts, Emily smiled at her warmly. "Here let's try this." Emily said brightly. After making sure the living girl was paying close attention she continued. "Doh...Ray…Me…Far…So…La...Te…Dah." With each word, the dead bride depressed a single key starting with a low note and ending with a higher one.

"Now you try." Emily smiled as she slightly moved off to the side. Victoria looked at her skeptically for a moment before she timidly reached out and touched a single key. To her surprise the sound that came from it drastically lacked the vinegary notes she was accustomed to. As she slowly and carefully repeated the scales, Victoria slowly started to gain confidence…until her finger accidentally went a tad off center and once more created the familiar bitter notes.

"Enough of this foolishness." Victoria declared simply as she backed away from the instrument. Emily immediately protested. "Well you can't expect to learn it all in one day!" Emily then looked thoughtful. "Actually…you did much better this time." When Victoria glowered at her, Emily stood her ground. "Well except for the off key notes and all but you get my point."

"The point is it's not proper for young ladies to play the piano." Victoria said firmly and stared defiantly at the corpse. Emily's eyes widened in shock before she firmly met the proper girl's gaze. Without a word Emily turned back to the piano and proceeded to play a beautiful piece. The glare on Victoria's face faded and for a moment she watched with widened eyes as the dead lady played. The speed and the sheer complexity of the song astounded her. Unseen to Victoria, Emily smiled wickedly, before increasing the difficulty.

Victoria gasped. There was no doubt in her mind that the dead woman was very talented. The piece was unparalleled….perhaps only possibly rivaled by Victor's own. The thought of her former fiancée almost brought tears to her eyes. "No wonder he chose her over me." Victoria thought sadly. As if matching her mood Emily switched to a lighter and gentler song. As the Corpse Bride continued to play, Victoria's mind wanders back to the last time she heard this song played.

_Young Victoria stared fascinated as her uncle's nimble fingers glided effortlessly over the keys far below her. Since her parents refused to leave without the piano, they were now guests of her beloved uncle. Slowly she snuck downstairs and quietly crept closer. Victoria jumped slightly when she realized she had been caught._

"_I'm sorry Uncle Humphy." Victoria apologized. Instead of being mad at her for not still being in bed, Humphrey grinned and invited the young girl onto the bench with him. After a moment of hesitation, Victoria eagerly climbed on next to her favorite family member. _

_Humphrey Everglott grinned at his little niece. "Would you like to try it?" He smiled. Victoria looked at him for a moment before finally placing a timid hand on the keys. Under her uncle's guidance, Victoria was quickly learning the basics of the large instrument. However the impromptu lessons quickly came to a halt. The reasons for this were quick to announce themselves._

"_What is that dreadful racket?" Maudeline said snootily. Her haughty words immediately echoed by Finis. "Yeess…and at this time of morning." He drawled. As one both approached the top of the stairs. They looked down with indifference that is until they saw their only child eagerly playing the piano._

"_Victoria! Get away from there!" Her father called out angrily as he and his wife descended the stairs. Victoria's happy smile disappeared. Obediently she did as her father bid. Maudeline snapped her fingers. "Hildegarde!" She called out. Immediately the old maid appeared. "Take Victoria to her room!" She ordered. As Victoria was lead away, Humphrey frowned. "This is my house brother." Finis glared back. "And that is MY daughter brother." Finis answered just as coldly. _

_For a moment the two stared hatefully at each other. Then without warning Humphrey smiled. "Very well then brother. You may have the piano…" Finis's glare turned into a proud smile. "I knew you couldn't ignore your blue blooded heritage!" He interrupted. "I'll arrange for the transportation at once." As Finis turned to leave, Humphrey grinned. "To give to Victoria." He finished. The grin became bigger when his older brother immediately spun around. "Come again? Humphrey smiled. "You may only have the piano, if you give it to Victoria." He said with a smile. As expected the news created a bit of a stir. _

"_What!"_

"_What impropriety! I will not have MY daughter-"_

_Their complaints fell on deaf ears. Humphrey in a show of courage stared his brother and sister in law in the eyes. "Then Duke Everglott's piano will go to charity…according to MY plan." Humphrey said firmly. Finis's eye twitched. "Excuse us for a moment." He said with a forced calm. Humphrey nodded. "Very well brother. I will go notify the charity." Quickly Humphrey left the house before his brother could respond._

_It was mid afternoon when Humphrey had returned home. His own butler, a man by the name of Benjamin, showed him to his own drawing room, where his brother and his wife sat sipping tea._

"_Finis…Maudeline…I trust we have come to an agreement?" Humphrey said as pleasantly as he could. Finis cleared his throat. "Very well…The piano shall be given to Victoria." Humphrey's eyes lit up. "Oh how wonderful! I shall tell Miss Victoria." Unbeknownst to him, Maudeline and Finis glanced at each other with secretive smiles._

"Victoria?" Victoria jumped back to reality as she heard her name being called. Her cheeks reddened when she noticed Emily looking bemusedly at her. "Do forgive for my behavior. I'm afraid I couldn't help it…your music…it reminded me of someone…someone very dear to me. Victoria said quietly.

"Victor?" Emily mock frowned. Victoria immediately shook her head. "No." After a moment she added…"My Uncle." She said simply. "Oh." Emily responded. For the next few minutes the two ladies, both living and dead, sat there in silence. That is until Victoria could not stand it anymore.

"Emily…I can't help but wonder…. how did the piano get down here?" Victoria questioned innocently. Emily's eyes lost focus and she stared into space as she remembered. "When I was a little girl, I absolutely dreaded playing the piano." Emily admitted. That revelation shocked her living companion. The companion wanted to say something, but fought back the urge. Blissfully unaware of everything around her, Emily continued.

"It was always so dull and dreary inside, so I would always hide in the forest and pick flowers. One time I was chasing a butterfly, when I accidentally stumbled onto the hill. This was my secret spot…the one no one knew about." Emily smiled happily to herself in remembrance. When she noticed Victoria staring eagerly at her, the smile became brighter.

"Of course I couldn't keep such secrets forever. Apparently my father found out and put the piano in here. I came in later to find it and a note from my father. After that I practiced practically everyday." The bright smile disappeared. "I came here until...that day." Emily said sadly. She then smiled darkly. "I'm glad he's finally gotten his just reward."

Victoria nodded in understanding. "I'm glad. Barkis was always a bit caddish." She admitted. "Oh I know dear! I'm soo glad that I-"

Emily suddenly let out a gasp, before bolting to the far corner of the room, in the process causing several of the candles to blow out in her wake. Victoria was a bit unnerved by the corpse's odd behavior. "Emily?" Victoria could hear rustles of dead flowers being moved and saw a moldy blanket thrown carelessly aside. But other then that she couldn't see the bride.

Emily then let out an excited cry. "I knew it! It's still here!" She cried out joyfully practically dancing back into the light with an old satchel. Victoria's curious look quickly turned to shock when the dead bride undid an old ribbon and opened the satchel. Victoria gasped out in shock, as the inside of the satchel revealed several pieces of jewelry as well as a few pieces of gold.

"Emily…" Victoria breathed. "Where…did you get this?"

Imagi's ramblings….:D

Well Oookay…so I was a lllitttle bit late. Better late then never right? Hums Grim Grinning Ghosts. My last chapter was 999. :D Had a rough day today so pretty please with sprinkles and chocolate ice cream review. :)

Imagi


	14. Chapter 13

Emily smiled. "Barkis didn't get all of my family's jewels." She said quietly. Victoria's eyes widen as he realized what had happened. "He…He killed you for your money?" She said taken back for a moment. As Emily nodded the proper lady shivered. Had the dead not paid a most unwelcome visit….Victoria shivered once more. The Corpse Bride had meanwhile continued.

"Before I went to the graveyard, I came here and played one last song. I thought how much I would miss my home and how I would have nothing to return to." Emily paused briefly as if making sure the living woman was paying attention before continuing.

"And then I got an idea. I took out the satchel containing the jewels and left most of them here and some of the gold…so I would have to come back to town someday. She smiled sadly. "I'm glad I did." Victoria nodded. Her eyes widened even more when Emily handed her the satchel. "Here." Emily said simply.

Victoria didn't move. For the second time this evening she was rendered speechless. She looked down at full bag. As tempting as it was she knew she couldn't accept. With difficulty she handed the satchel back. "No. I can't they belong to you." Victoria said reluctantly.

Emily immediately passed them back. "I hardly have a use for them…so why not give them to someone who would?" Victoria opened her mouth to protest. "Consider it a gift…for helping me find my true love." Emily added. Without waiting for the living lady to answer, Emily started to douse the lights. She leaves a single one lit and hands it to Victoria before she heads towards the door. Victoria quickly snaps out of her stupor and follows.

For a few minutes they sat silently in the darkness watching the blur of activity going on in front of them. Their patience paid off when for a few precious moments they were left alone with their target. The door promptly opened and the pair quickly crept towards their goal. They had almost reached it when a wooden spoon suddenly barred their path. Both jumped when they realized they had been caught.

"I have enough on my hands without the two of you underfoot!" Mrs. Plum said sternly. The skeleton children cowered. After a moment the younger of the two siblings spoke up. "We just wanted to taste the frosting." The skeleton boy pouted while pointing a skeletal finger at the enormous cake. The head cook frowned. "There will be plenty of time to do that AFTER they get back." She said firmly as she started to move the protesting children out of the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the main room everyone is getting ready. Bonejangles and most of the Bone Boys were tuning their instruments, while others are running around finishing a few final touches. It was in this chaos that Elder Gutknecht walked into. In one gaunt hand he gripped a large egg while the other held firmly onto his cane.

"Elder!"

"Hey Elder G!"

"Here let me hold that for you!"

The ancient skeleton smiled and allowed the sudden mob of corpses and skeletons to take away the egg and to assist him to the bar. Once he was seated they left to continue their projects. Promptly Paul came up. "Bonjour! Qu'est ce que tu veux boire?" Elder Gutknecht chuckled.

"A Brandy will be fine Paul." The bodiless Frenchman's bugs scurried over and quickly filled a glass with the liquor of his choosing. As the elder took a deep sip, the door to the pub opened. For a moment everyone froze, but after seeing the missing bone boy walk in they continued their work. "There you are Chauncey! Where you been man?" Bonejangles said coming up.

"Forgot my sax upstairs and had to go get it." Chauncey replied while taking out his instrument out of his music case. He played a few practice keys and frowned. Another Bone Boy by the name of Sammy briefly lifted up his shades.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Chauncey scowled. "Yeah! Somethings blocking my sax!" Berny another of the band members dropped his own instrument and grabbed Chauncey's. Before Chauncey could say anything Berny shook the saxophone hard. Listening carefully the Bone Boys could hear a familiar voice complaining from within the instrument. Immediately they groaned. "Awww..Man!" Berny gave the saxophone back to his band mate. Chauncey then proceeded to blow hard into the sax.

The blow forced the obstruction out and flying through the air. The maggot had barely enough time to let out a shocked cry before hitting one of the far walls. For a moment or two he wobbled back and forth drunkenly before he shook his head to clear it of the daze. "What was that for!" He yelled out glaring at the skeleton band. They glared back.

"We told you man!"

"Our instruments ain't no place for a worm dig?"

Maggot responds with a raspberry. The Bone Boys laugh before they go back to tuning there instruments. Maggot frowned as he started to crawl forward. Almost immediately he was picked up by a large black spider. "Manners dear Manners!" Mrs. Widow scolded as she navigated her way through the busy room. As she was passing the bar a bony hand blocked her way. The angry look on her face died immediately when she noticed it belonged to the leader of the Land of the Dead.

"Elder Gutknecht! To what do I owe the honor?" The spider said politely as she tightened some of her legs. The worm that she still carried understood the hidden warning. "Greetings Elder!" He said quickly. Maggot let out a sigh of relief when the crushing feeling disappeared. The leader smiled.

"Mrs. Widow. Just the spider I wanted to see. I hate to trouble you, but would you mind sitting at that table over there?" Elder Gutknecht said pointing to the table closest to the door. Mrs. Widow looks confused for a moment, but honors the Elders wishes.

For a moment everything in the bar is silent, until the skeleton boy once again decided to speak his mind. "I'm Booored! When are they going to get here?" he whined. Everyone turned to the elder who smiled. "They'll be along soon enough." He said cryptically before taking another sip from his glass. "But that could take forever!" The young boy continued to whine. Chauncey stopped in mid key and chuckled. "After what happened I wouldn't doubt it."

"No kidding! Maaann…what a wedding that was!" Bonejangles added. "Have you ever seen the girl so happy? She's been up in the air ever since Victor finally decided to join our little party here."

"N'est ce pas un merveilleux marriage?" Paul said happily. Everyone looks at the Frenchman and then each other. "Uhh..sure man!" Bonejangles finally said. To further add to the confusion the door to the pub opened and the now deceased Victor Van Dort, darted in carrying a white piece of fabric. The frantic look on the new groom's face turned to relief when noticed Mrs. Widow. After a few seconds of inaudible conversation, Mrs. Widow climbed on Victor's arm and Victor leaves as quickly as he had entered.

For several minutes the partygoers stared at the entrance to the Ball and Socket in shock. "What was that about?" One skeleton finally asked. The others shrugged while the elder calmly finished his drink.

Imagi's Ramblings.

Okay sorry it took so long…had to get a French translation for Paul's words as well as my computer wasn't functioning promptly.

The English translations are below.

Qu'est ce que tu veux boire?

What do you want to drink?

N'est ce pas un merveilleux mariage?

Was it not a wonderful wedding?

Thanks to alearnedcow for the help. :) Also the names Sammy and Berny are NOT the ORIGINAL names of the Bone Boys in the movie (They are nameless except for Chauncey.) They are simply names I have given them. ;) I hope this chap was well worth the wait:)

Imagi :)


	15. Chapter 14

Victor stared into space with a goofy look on his face, as he remembered the look his bride had given him. Emily had smiled and had nodded her approval, but her eyes….they conveyed so much to him. Her happiness, love, longing….all was contained within those moonlit orbs of hers. With some satisfaction he had noted that the sadness that had haunted her for so long was gone from the orbs.

Good riddance. He thought as he took a step forward and immediately crashed into a nearby tree. The impact had knocked him from his daydreams, and for a moment Victor stared in confusion at the forest before him, holding a hand to his head to help lessen the headache that would surely be coming.

A few minutes later he realized the impossibility of this, and quickly removed his hand, shaking his head at his slip up. "Of c-course. I'm d-d-dead." Victor stuttered out loud to himself. To his minor surprise, the thought of not being alive wasn't as horrifying as he had first thought. He had started to lose himself in his thoughts once again, until he absently tightened one of his hands and felt something smooth and soft.

Startled he looked down and noticed the long piece of fabric. "That's right the veil." He muttered softly to himself. He looked around the forest of barren trees and sighed. The first time back when he was alive he had been lucky enough to be directed by one of the residents. The second time however would be trickier as he had never been here before, and all the residents would be at the pub waiting for the new bride and groom.

"And Emily is up there with Victoria." Victor said offhandedly to himself as he calmly searched for a way out of the forest. Suddenly he stopped and his eyes widened. "Emily is up there with Victoria!" He said horrified as he remembered the first time the two ladies had met. The slow pace he had been keeping turned into a breakneck speed as he ran heedlessly through the woods.

After a few tries Victor had found himself in front of the Ball and Socket. Already he could hear loud music and laughter coming from the place. He took a deep breath and readied himself before he opened the door and ran in. To his delight, the object of his search was right in front of him on a table.

Mrs. Widow stared at confusion at the corpse groom in front of her, before she started to frown. She opened her mouth to speak, but the corpse beat her to it.

"Emily's up there with V-Victoria." The young man stuttered slightly before he held up the ruined veil. Mrs. Widow had no idea why the new groom would be carrying the veil of the other woman, but she was going to find out. She climbed on Victor's arm and directed him out of the pub and into a nearby alley filled with coffins.

A-And that's w-what has happened. Victor stuttered as he nervously he ran a hand through his black hair. A few feet away from him he watched Mrs. Widow examine the ruined mess. After a moment the arachnid tsked.

"My word dearie you've certainly made a mess of things." Victor flushed. "I-I wasn't me it w-was the c-c-crows. I-It's a heirloom of V-Victoria…and s-she's terrified of returning home w-without it." Victor stuttered. "Emily thought you could fix it." He added simply.

Mrs. Widow looked at the young man in front of her with a critical eye. She had noticed immediately that each time Victor had mentioned his bride's name, his stutter had stopped. Deciding to ignore that thought for now, she glanced at the veil again. Finally she nodded her head.

Victor looked at her excitedly. "S-So the v-veil can b-be fixed!" The spider nodded. "It will take a bit of time, but it can be done." Mrs. Widow said before she whistled sharply. Like before several other spiders appeared. As they went to work, Victor sat down on one of the coffins and waited.


	16. Chapter 15

Fascinating! Victor thought as he watched the spiders work. With skilled legs the healing of the old heirloom had begun. Victor had been so captivated at the arachnids work, that he was unaware of anything else. That is until he felt a bony hand on his shoulder. Victor had reacted immediately.

"Oh!" He cried out and automatically pushed himself away from the person. Victor then let out another cry as he fell backwards off of the coffin. Victor had immediately gotten to his feet, but the young man was clearly embarrassed over his little slip up. Even more so when he noticed that the spiders were now staring at him while holding their legs over there mouths to prevent there laughter. To Victor's further embarrassment, he realized just who had decided to pay him a visit.

"Elder Gutknecht! I-I'm sorry...I-I d-didn't-" Victor trailed off.

The older skeleton smiled amusedly at the newest resident from his seat on the coffin. Anyone who had met Victor had noticed immediately that the young man was horribly shy and stumbled over his words when he got nervous. This happened constantly. The senior skeleton smiled again.

"Quite alright. New arrivals tend to be that way, at least until they get used to things down here." The elder gestured to the spot next to him and Victor promptly sat down. Elder Gutknecht then focused his eyeless gaze on the spiders. Without a word they disappeared up their webbing, taking the veil with them.

Once he was sure they were alone, the ancient one spoke once more. "My boy…It was a most noble thing you've done, sacrificing your own chance of happiness for Emily's own. Even though previously you had stated you never would do such a thing." Victor looked down at the floor in regret, before he regained his confidence and looked the elder straight in his "eyes."

"It wasn't a sacrifice. To b-be honest I was q-quite t-t-terrified of her at f-first, but deep down I always had loved Emily, e-even before I had even met her. The b-butterflies I draw…they remind me of her." He smiled and started to lose himself in his daydreams.

"Butterflies…there so elegant….and…and they have a wonderful grace to them….like there constantly dancing….." A polite cough from next to him brought Victor back to reality. His face flushed a bit.

"I-I guess my heart knew long before I did. That's why I've always drawn butterflies, and why I couldn't marry V-V-Victoria. But with the arranged m-m-m-marriage… all my feelings and emotions….they were just…just so jumbled up! I-I mean between my parent's constant persuasion, and V-Victoria's p-parents and Pastor Galswells…"

Victor let out a sigh before he continued. "I felt positively ghastly for running out on V-V-Victoria during the rehearsal, but I had to get away….I just…I just c-couldn't think straight."

Elder Gutknecht nodded in understanding. "And so you ran into the forest. Where you had…. by accident…. married the Corpse Bride. A grave mistake indeed….for a living man to make. Especially one already betrothed to another." The ancient skeleton looked pointedly at Victor who had winced at the memory. But once again the latter determinedly met the former's stare.

"At first it was…but after I had gotten to know Emily….I realized what a fool I've been. Emily's such a wonderful person…she's talented, smart, caring…beautiful….." Once again Victor started to lose himself to his thoughts, but he caught himself. "I just can't imagine umm…."living" without her. I was always meant to be with my corpse bride." The peaceful smile that had settled across his face disappeared.

"But I feel awful for what I've put V-Victoria through. S-She must have been so w-worried…and then to find out she was going to be married to such a horrible man…" Victor clenched his hands tightly. "I-If I hadn't disappeared in the first place, Victoria would not have been married to Barkis!"

Elder Gutknecht immediately stepped in as the voice of reason. "But then Emily would never have found her true love. "You would have married the other woman and Emily's killer would never have been brought to justice. Had Barkis remained among the living, he would have continued his evil deeds at the cost of so many innocent lives." The ancient one spoke gravely.

As it sunk in Victor slowly nodded. The Elder Gutknecht had a point. He opened his mouth to say something, but the elder already had continued speaking.

"Or had Victoria arrived in time, Emily would have felt guilty for stealing another woman's soon to be husband. Most likely she would have allowed your original intended to marry you instead, only to find out that your original bride had been forcibly married to Barkis who in turn had killed Emily. The ensuing fight would have occurred and then the murderer would gloat before doing something rather stupid…like accidentally killing himself and thus freeing the other woman from her vows so she could in turn marry you. Emily would have then faded away or something like that…having her death avenged at the cost of true love. Afterwards you would have married the other woman out of obligation rather then love to please both sets of parents who would both incredibly benefit from your union, have several kids…one you would have named Emily in honor of your true love and eventually would have died from old age."

Elder Gutknecht finished offhandedly. He then noticed Victor staring at him in a transfixed state. The skeleton coughed. "I err…read it a book once." He quickly covered. It had taken several minutes before the new corpse finally snapped out of his daze.

"Umm...right." He said nervously scratching the back of his neck. Fortunately the spiders chose that moment to come back with the veil. "There you go Victor." Mrs. Widow said calmly as her friends dropped the veil on his lap. Victor carefully looked over every inch of the veil and with a smile noticed the absence of the feathers and the holes.

"Thank you so m-MUCH!" Victor's former thank you quickly turned to a fit of giggles as the spiders had noticed the large tear on his sleeve and decided to remedy it. Fortunately for Victor it didn't take long to repair.

The elder smiled amusedly as he fingered the large egg that was now in his hands. He could wait a little longer.

Happy Late Fourth of July Everyone:) And as always thanks again so much:) You guys inspire me to keep on writing and I thank you a thousand times with sugar on top for it:)

Imagi


	17. Chapter 16

A hush had come over the woods above. For the first time that evening, the dark birds who warned the unwary were quiet. It seemed that the chaotic madness that had reined over this night had finally stopped. As if sensing this, the forest had settled. Until a yellowish brown cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere. Alarmed the ravens cried there warnings and the wind picked up as a thin blue hand waved the smoke away.

In another part of the wooded area several broken tree branches, and deep wheel tracks can be seen in the moonlight. Quite often the tracks would end abruptly before immediately starting again a few feet later. It was like something large and cumbersome had hit an object of some sort and briefly went flying. Most likely it was one of the rocks, hills or the tree stumps that littered the area. Sure enough a large carriage wheel was lying near one of the rocks. And not far away was an overturned carriage.

Besides the upset cries of the horse, it seemed like no one had survived the crash, since several parts of the cart were ruined or badly damaged. That theory was quickly thrown out when one of the doors opened and an older man with a mustache stuck his head out of it hesitantly.

When the man realized the area was safe, he climbed out halfway to check his surroundings. On all sides the forest surrounded the remains of the broken buggy. And unfortunately the moon had disappeared and the darkness hid well any sign of where the stagecoach had come from.

"Oh dear." The man said simply. His eyes suddenly grew large and he sprang out. Obviously this was not intended as the man let out a yell as he landed awkwardly on the ground. He stared upwards with a frown at the parasol that dangled out of the door. Now that the moon was back out he could see it easily.

"Did you have to do that dear?" He questioned. His question went unanswered as a large woman suddenly forced herself upwards through the door. In one pudgy hand she held a fan and the other was still holding onto the parasol. The lady was also in a very lousy mood.

"Mayhew! Where are you?" She growled out while searching with her eyes for the coachman. Down on the ground the man brushed the dirt off his clothing before addressing the irate female.

"Now Nell…. temper temper. You don't want to lose your head now do you?" The female glared at him. "No! I want Mayhew to lose his!" Nell cried out angrily as she tried to force herself the rest of the way through the door. Alas the door still remained intact and thus kept the rest of her bulk firmly trapped inside.

"Oh! Darn this dress!" She yelled out. William Van Dort quickly acted and climbed up onto the side of the carriage. "Here let me get that for you dear." He said before he grabbed onto his wife's hands and pulled hard. It had taken a few tries, but finally William is able to pull Nell forward enough and gravity takes it course. The cart is now right side up again and the overweight woman hangs out the door. Her shocked surprise is quickly replaced with an air of certainty. "The wind shifted it." She said firmly. William discreetly rolled his eyes before he continued to help his wife.

Now that the buggy was right side up, it wasn't long before Nell was freed. With one great heave, the rest of her body was forced out of the door with a large crack following it. Unfortunately for William he had pulled so hard that he fell hard onto his back. A moment later Nell landed on top of him.

Nell Van Dort promptly smacked her husband who was gasping for air. "William!" We don't have time for that! We have to find Mayhew!" She got up and looked at there transportation with distain. There would be no way she would be getting in THAT again. Nell then noticed the door she had come out of had a large hole in it and several pieces of broken wood were lying on the ground.

"Cheap wood." She sniffed. She heard the whinny of their horse and noticed her husband was unhitching the grateful horse and leading it over to her. Nell took one look at her husband's face and stared back scornfully.

"If you think I'm riding THAT then you're out of your mind." She said haughtily while fanning herself. The panicked look on the horse's face turned to relief. "Well dear, we could wait for the next carriage, or we could find a way out of here." William Van Dort said pointedly.

At that Nell sighed. "Fine! I'll ride the stupid thing." As the overweight woman started to climb on the horse, the horse's eyes widened in horror and it bolted forward. Nell fell onto the ground and watched annoyed as the animal disappeared into the woods. She frowned. There was no way she was going to walk. Her gaze then fell on her husband and she smiled.

"Carry me William." She said. William Van Dort stared at her with wide eyes. "What!" He cried out in a tone bordering on absolute horror. Nell didn't notice. "It will be just like old times…" she sighed. Her husband stared at her and tried to break it to her gently.

"But umm dear-" The wistfulness in Nell Van Dort's eyes had been instantly replaced with outright fury. "Do it!" She screamed. William jumped and quickly searched for a way out of his predicament. To his relief, he noticed the tall form of his only child in the distance and was quick to point it out.

"Isn't that Victor?" He said calmly. Nell quickly turned around. Sure enough she recognizes her son's silhouette and frowned before she quickly started to head towards her son while her husband hurried behind her.

Victor sighed to himself. He had spent the past hour walking around in the forest and so far had found no sign of Emily or Victoria. For a moment he had considered walking into town, but quickly decided against it. No need for another dead walking the earth incident. He reasoned. Victor then smiled. The macabre inhabitants of the Land of the Dead were rather nice once you got past the decay and other oddities. Despite the utter chaos they had accidentally had caused, Victor felt no regret at inviting them to his wedding. Now that he thought about it he felt honored. His thoughts were interrupted when a large parasol suddenly whacked him on the head.

Imagi's Ramblings.

Oh wow! Has this story gotten long:) But I just can't stop writing it so don't worry that it won't ever be finished. ;) As always I love hearing from you guys:) You guys inspire, motivate and keep me on track when I lose my way. :) I am absolute shocked and yet very honored to find out I inspired someone (they know who ;) ) to write a story of there own. :) I also have finally found where the number of total hits button is. :) And I am absolutely floored by it. 14466 hits:O Holy cow:)!

THANKS EVERYONE:)!

I'm on my way to see my Grandpa for his 90th B-Day! And I will be out of town for several days….but I will try to do another chapter as soon as I get back…;)

Thanks again 14466 times a thousand times:)

Imagi


	18. Chapter 17

Even though Victor was no longer one of the living, the blow was enough to make him see stars. Fortunately it passed quickly. Annoyed, he turned towards the source of the blow. "Would you please stop that? I-I'm not going to harm you, so if you could…."

Victor's brave show disappeared immediately as he laid eyes on his mother and father. Despite their dirty outfits, both were glowering at him under the moonlight. "M-Mother? F-Father?" He said meekly. His parents didn't answer, and continued to stand there like a pair of statues. Victor gulped. "U-Um…what are you doing here?"

Immediately Nell let her feelings over her son's antics known. "What are WE doing here!" Nell screeched out, before hitting Victor with her umbrella. "Victor! What on EARTH were you thinking!"

Nell punctuated her words by hitting him once again. Victor winced. Not from the strikes from parasol, but from his mother's anger. "B-But mother-" Victor tried to explain, before he was struck again by the leisure object.

"I don't want to hear it! If you didn't disappear in the 1st place, we wouldn't be stranded here!" As Nell continued her rant, she gripped her parasol in both hands. "When I get my hands on Mayhew-!" She then proceeded to tighten her grip around the umbrella.

"Yesss. We will have to talk to him about this evening's ride." William calmly added. He noticed Victor's scared look and glanced over at his wife. The plump lady had clenched her hands to the point where her knuckles turned whiter then normal, and her hands shook violently from the constriction. Father and son shared a look, before the latter cleared his throat.

"Umm…Mother…I'm sure Mayhew didn't mean it." Victor said honestly while nervously rubbing his arms subconsciously. He caught a glimpse of his hands, and his eyes widened. While the clearing was illuminated by the moon, he had somehow remained untouched by the beams. The result was the darkness hid his deathly appearance. Whether it was luck or otherwise he was grateful for it.

"Didn't mean it! Victor he tried to kill us!" Nell cried out. His father nodded his head gravely. "Now son, I know your fond of him, but we can't let this indignity go unpunished." Victor stared at his parents in disbelief. "What indignity? Mayhew would never do such a thing."

"Oh he wouldn't?" Nell challenged. "First he started up with his blasted coughing, and then there was that awful bump!" She fanned herself heavily. Victor immediately figured out what had happened. "Um…Mom…Dad…Mayhew's not a breather anymore." He said simply.

Moments after he said it, Victor mentally hit himself. He had been dead for only a couple of hours, but already he was classifying the living as the dead do. "Breather? What the devil are you talking about?" His father said frowning while his mother stared at him oddly. Victor sighed. " S-Sorry. I m-mean Mayhew's was…well he was run over by a carriage." The young Van Dort admitted. His parents looked at each other, before frowning deeply at their son. "That's preposterous!" Nell announced snootily as she waved her fan. William as always was quick to support his significant other. "Yesss. I quite agree." He added pointedly.

Victor had had enough. Inwardly he knew he should be appreciating this remaining time with his parents, as this would probably be the last time he would see them, but their constant arguing was starting to give him a phantom headache and…..

"VICTOR!" Nell roared suddenly startling the young man out of his thoughts. Once she was sure he was paying attention she continued. "Where…..is …..Mayhew!" She said dangerously. Victor frowned. "I told you. He's dead." Victor paused before he stepped out into the moonlight. "And so am I." He added quietly.

At the sight of his true appearance, both parents froze and stared at their son in absolute shock and horror. Victor silently braced himself. His parents deserved to know. Even if they hated him afterwards for what he had done…they still deserved to know. At once the flood came.

"Oh William! He's Blue!"

"Oh Dear."

"He must have caught a disease out here! What if it's Cholera!"

"Well that would explain the blue skin…but Victor's not been near the docks in months…"

"Oh William! What are we to do? He can't go back to Victoria looking like that!"

Victor stared incredulity at his now worried parents. His father was insisting that he lay on the ground and his mother kept bemoaning that the glorious wedding would have to be postponed. "Mom I'm dead! I'm blue from lack of oxygen…n-not from some sort of disease!" He protested.

At this his mother started to sob. Victor sighed. "I'm sorry mother, but I had to do it." He said quietly as his mom continued to sob. He sighed once more and gathered up his courage. "Emily's a wonderful person…I'd like you to meet her, before we need to go." Nell immediately looked up and Victor smiled warmly. "Oh William! Our son's delirious!" She cried out while breaking into sobs again. Victor shook his head. "I don't believe this." He said before he walked away.

Imagi's Ramblings…Short I know, but hey! Better a short chapter then none right? ;) I know I've said this before but this time there WILL be an IMMEDIATE chapter following this. :) As always thank you guys so much for sticking with me:)

Imagi


	19. Chapter 18

"I don't believe this." Victoria muttered under her breath. Shortly after they left Emily's refuge, the corpse bride started to guide the younger lady back to town. Those intentions however were dashed when the corpse bride froze. Victoria had clutched the satchel tightly to her chest with one hand; the other moved her lantern around the area. "Bandits?" She questioned to her companion. Emily didn't answer and appeared to be in a bit of a daze. Then she smiled brightly and vanished.

Victoria had spent the next hour searching aimlessly through the woods for the deceased woman. Finally she let out a sigh of frustration and sat down on a half buried stone. "Now where do I go?" She questioned to herself.

"Away from here of course!" The sudden reply made the Victorian lady jump, but she quickly regained her composure. "I-Is someone there?" She questioned. To her shock she heard the sound of children's laughter and immediately relaxed. "Oh." She sighed placing a hand over her chest in relief before frowning at another stone. That piece of granite was where the children were hiding. She was sure of it.

"You shouldn't be out here alone in the woods." Victoria scolded. "It's not safe and I'm sure your parents are out looking for you. They must be terribly worried." She finished. However to her annoyance, the hidden children only laughed delightedly.

"They're at the pub!"

"Along with everyone else!"

Victoria's eyes widened. By the sound of it, the boy and girl were far younger then she originally thought. The young bride's face immediately darkened over at the thought of the children's parents. At a pub! They left their children alone for a bloody drink! She screamed in her head.

Victoria never knew anyone could be so cruel…well except Barkis of course. After his actions this evening she knew without a doubt that the "Lord" would hardly care for a wife…forget about a child. She shook her head to clear away the memory. She had more important matters to deal with.

"Well, I'll just have to take you to them." She said firmly to the hidden children. "Even if I have no idea where the village is." She added offhandedly. The children once again laughed. Victoria frowned. "This is not funny." The laughter continued. Obviously they disagreed. Victoria had had enough. She stood up and left. In actuality she hid herself behind a nearby tree and waited.

Sure enough she didn't have to wait long. A young girl in a pink dress looked around quickly. The motion shook her honey blonde curls. "Let's go!" She announced to her companion, a small boy wearing a blue sailor suit complete with cap. From her hiding spot, Victoria studied the pair curiously. Though she couldn't see the children's faces, she knew immediately that they were not from her town. "Then where did they come from?" She wondered out loud before turning back to watch the duo.

"Downstairs!" The children yelled out happily. Victoria immediately spun around and gasped at the sight of the skeleton children. She then smiled faintly in silent acceptance. "My name is Victoria." The skeletal girl giggled. "I'm "Kate"! And this is my brother "Henry"!" Henry grinned up at her before suddenly running off, his sister quick to follow. Victoria smiled to herself. "Deceased or not….children are still children." She then hurried off after the pair.

Kate and Henry had led her on a merry chase through the woods. Several times Victoria had to stop to catch her breath. To her surprise, the skeleton children had stopped as well. Each time they waited impatiently for her to recover before racing off again. However when the stops became more and more frequent, the children were getting more and more annoyed. "Come oooon!" Henry whined. "At this rate we're never ever going to catch her!" Kate added.

Victoria looked up into the girl's eyeless gaze. "Catch her?" She questioned between breaths. Kate stomped her foot. "Miss Emily! You were looking for her right?" The Victorian lady looked at her stunned. "How did-" Her words trailed off as the skeletal pair ran off again.

Fortunately for Victoria, The Corpse Bride had eventually reappeared, ending the children's game to the living woman's relief. Emily looked at the other bride while her cheeks turning a darker shade of blue. "I'm sorry." She said sheepishly. Victoria smiled faintly back. "That's quite alright." She said calmly. "I rather enjoyed running to who knows where in a dark forest."

Emily's blush became deeper. "I felt Victor come back up and I was so eager to see him again...that I completely forgot about everything else." She admitted guiltily. Victoria nodded. "He's your husband. Of course you would want to be with him." She said simply.

Emily smiled back and a look of understanding passed between the two women. The moment was ruined when Henry made mock choking sounds while Kate giggled. Victoria sighed but she smiled. Emily however looked at the skeletal children in surprise before frowning slightly.

"Kate? Henry? What are you doing here? I thought you went back with everyone else hours ago!" Kate smiled. We were hiding behind one of the coffins when the gold stuff came down!" Emily put her hands on her hips and mock glowered at them. "Oh it did?" Henry nodded. "When Mr. Victor came back up."

"But we lost him in the forest!" Kate added. "At least we found a playmate!" Henry said happily. At that Emily looked over at Victoria who smiled weakly. "You want to play another game?" Henry asked eagerly. Victoria promptly paled and Emily smiled before addressing the children. "I'm glad you made a friend, but now it's time to go back home." As expected Kate and Henry immediately protested. Victoria smiled softly. "You don't want to miss out on the cake now do you?" The children looked at each other then back at the living bride. Victoria laughed gently. "Yes, you may visit." She said answering the unasked question.

To her surprise the little girl hugged her, before she joined her brother. Both took a few steps back much like Victor had done previously. "Hopscotch!" They announced smiling at Victoria as they disappeared.

Emily smiled at her former rival as she continued to stare at the spot where the skeleton children were. "You do know what you've done right?" Victoria smiled at the dead bride. "After tonight, I don't think I'll mind the extra excitement." She said chuckling. "And besides….it will be good for my parents." She added mischievously. For a moment Emily stared at the reserved lady in shock. Then she laughed.

Imagi's Ramblings

I gave the Skeleton Children Names:) Henry and Kate are the names I will be using for those characters…they are NAMELESS in the movie. ;)

Okay little bit longer and a sudden spur of the moment idea adding Henry and Kate in again….I like how it came out though. :)

And YES Victor AND Emily will be in the next chapter. ;)

And if I don't update again until AFTER September 3rd I have an excuse:) It's my Birthday. :)

And always always always thank you guys so so so much:) And thanks again sooooo sooooo sooo much for sticking with me:)

Imagi :)


	20. Chapter 19

Down below everything was almost ready at the Ball and Socket. The modest bar tables were pushed together, allowing more room for other tables to be brought in. Bolts of fabric that the local tailor had brought in were cut and thanks to Mrs. Widow and her friends were spun into several tablecloths.

Bonejangles eyed the adornments with a critical eye. "Remind me again why we didn't go with black." To his confusion, a pile of white and blue fabric was suddenly thrust into his arms. "Put those on the tables." Mrs. Plum ordered. She missed the dirty look the skeleton had thrown at her as she pointed to another corpse with the serving fork. "And you…you make sure he puts them on right." The lady cook smirked.

The dead chuckled at that and Bonejangles ground his teeth. "Make one stupid mistake." He muttered under his breath as he reluctantly started on the despicable chore. At first he just tossed them at the tables, but the other corpse would lecture him repeatedly until he managed to get it the material on the right way.

She just had to pick Winthrop. Bonejangles thought sarcastically. As the droll and snooty corpse continued to lecture about the importance of having the tablecloths exactly one forth of an inch on both sides of the tables, Bonejangles was getting more and more annoyed.

"No No No!. I specifically told you that they are supposed to be one forth not one eighth!" Winthrop said snobbishly. "And you got the colors wrong! It's supposed to be blue blue white blu-"

The sound of a muffled yell had everyone looking back over at the tables. To their amusement, Winthrop had one of the tablecloths jammed in his mouth. The rest were dumped on top of him. Bonejangles smirked. "Seeing how you really want to finish the tables….me and the boys will get back to the music." The dark glance the stuck up corpse threw at the band leader was priceless.

"Victor!"

"Victor! Slow Down!"

"All this galloping about isn't good for your condition!"

Upstairs the newly married groom rolled his eyes again for the countless time as he continued to walk through the forest. Parents or not he had grown tired of explaining what had happened to him. All he really wanted was to find his bride and go home. Victor smiled at that thought. "Emily." He whispered softly as he closed his eyes.

As quickly as he shut his eyes, they opened. A peculiar sensation had come over him. A sensation unlike any he had ever experienced. However a firm hand on his arm interrupted his ponderings.

"I've got him dear!"

Victor groaned inwardly. His minor break had allowed his parents to catch up. The younger Van Dort sighed and prepared to explain things once more. Fortunately he didn't have to.

"What on earth is that?" Nell questioned snootily while waving her fan. Curious her husband and son followed her gaze. William adjusted his glasses. "Why it appears to be a young lady in a wedding dress." Nell gasped right before hitting Victor once more with her umbrella. "VICTOR! You left Victoria alone in the forest! An Everglott! Why it's positively disgraceful!" Victor's father also nodded his head. Victor frowned. "I did not leave her alone. I left her with-"

Victor stopped walking and his annoyed glare immediately brightened. Yes Victoria Everglott was there, but so was Emily. Emily Van Dort. His smile became brighter at that thought and he let his legs move him forward.

The short time with the living lady was a literal roller coaster of emotions. To the surprise of both ladies, they found they had more in common then they first had thought. And despite the downs, the women had reached an understanding…one that perhaps one day would lead to friendship.

"Emily."

The Corpse Bride immediately jerked her head towards the speaker. Her eyes sparkled and her smile became dazzling the instant she laid eyes on her husband approaching. Automatically she walked towards him, the walk abruptly becoming a run. It was like the pair was magnetic. Despite the hours they spend apart, they were instantly drawn to each other. Emily threw her hands over her groom's shoulders and he around her waist as they kissed lovingly under the moonlight. For several minutes they stood there. Bride and Groom. Corpses both. Nothing else mattered.

"Victor! Have you lost your mind!"

Well almost nothing.

The dead couple broke apart, though they still held hands. Emily's eyes were wide as she took in a very large woman who was fanning herself and the slender gentleman with a mustache. A gentle touch on her fleshless arm had her look into her husband's eyes. "Mom…Dad…this is my wife Emily." Victor said calmly. The surprised look on his wife's face disappeared. "Hello." She said brightly. Her smile faded a bit when William and Nell Van Dort glowered at her.

"See I told you he's sick!"

"Sick! The boy's downright delusional!"

"Victor must have contracted it from her"

"Why her arm is nothing but bone!"

"Emaciated I think it's called."

Victor held his head in his hands while Emily was in shock. Victoria who had walked up to the group unnoticed, chose to intervene. "Victor…"

The delicate and hesitant voice of Victoria's caused everything to come to a halt. Mrs. Van Dort smiled broadly and immediately approached the younger woman. "Oh Victoria! I'm so terribly sorry dear, but the wedding will have to be postponed until Victor's better."

Emily darkened and Victor slapped his hand against his head. Victoria too looked uncomfortable. "Mr. and Mrs. Van Dort." She addressed formally. Nell smiled. "Oh pish posh! None of that formality dear. Please call me Mom."

Victoria sighed. "In one ear and out the other." she muttered to herself. A quick glance at the bride and groom showed Victor quietly talking to a very annoyed Emily. She sighed once more before addressing Nell again. "Mrs. Van Dort." Victoria said firmly. "I am not your daughter in law. Emily is." She gestured with a white glove over to other woman. For a moment the senior Van Dorts were stunned. The young bride to be and the newly weds looked relieved. Finally they understood.

"William! Victoria's caught some kind of illness out here!"

"Oh dear. Her parents won't be happy."

Victoria stared at the older pair dumbfounded before she cleared her throat. "Victor…do you have my veil?" That innocent question broke the newlyweds out of there stupor. "Oh yes of course."

The Corpse Groom walked over and handed the shorter lady the mass of white. Victoria looked at it with a practiced eye. When it came to imperfection, her mother had eyes like a hawk. To her delight all the holes had been expertly mended. "Oh wonderful! It looks as good as new." She smiled happily. "If you could next time you see Mrs. Widow would you thank her for me?" Emily smiles warmly.

"Oh course." The Corpse Bride's smile then disappeared. I'm sorry about your dress though." Victoria smiled sadly. "That's alright. I guess I should be glad that it wasn't Grandma Millicent's." She clutched the precious satchel she held even tighter. "And I can't thank you enough for this." Emily smiled. "You deserve it. I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

Victor looks over at Emily in confusion. The Corpse Bride just smiled and extended her skeleton arm to him. Victor smiled back and started back to his wife's side, when to his minor shock and annoyance his mother immediately stood in his path.

"Victor! What ARE you doing? You don't consort with another woman especially in the presence of your fiancé!" She hissed at him venomously. Victor frowned darkly. "Mother! That woman is my WIFE." The younger Van Dort walked around to embrace his bride. "And I will continue to love her for all eternity."

His mother sputtered incoherently at the sight. Especially when the emaciated woman let out a surprised shriek as her son picked her up and spun them around in several circles before putting her back down. The sound of their laughter made the older woman's clench her hands together. She was going to put a stop to this once and for all.

But as she started to storm over to her son and the other woman, a strong breeze blew into the clearing. The living shivered from the cold. And the deceased pair stiffened up. Hidden in the roar of the wind they heard familiar voices.

"Victor…. Emily… Time to come back man….or do we have to come back up there and get you?"

"Yay! Party time!"

"Come on Dearies…it's been long enough."

"We're waiting for you."

"Victor….Victor…..VICTOR ANSWER ME!" Victor snapped out of his daze and smiled calmly at his parents. "Oh! I'm t-terribly sorry Mother….Father… but Emily and I need to go." That announcement as expected was ill met.

"GO!" Nell roared out. Emily nodded. "Yes. We need to go. The dead can only stay up here for so long. And the others are waiting for us to come back home." Emily smiled and looked warmly at her new husband. Victor returned her gaze and held her gently around the waist.

"Others! What others!" Nell prodded. She then gasped in outrage seeing her son once more embrace the other woman. "VICTOR!" She screeched. Victoria quickly interrupted the would be tirade.

"Emily? Victor? Before you go…how do you get out of the forest?" Emily smiled. "Go that way." She said gesturing to the right with a bony hand. "The town is straight ahead, you can't miss it." Victor suddenly dips Emily to her surprise. "You may kiss the groom." He said softly. Emily giggled. "Hopscotch." She then kissed her husband.

Victor's parents were furious. They were about to intervene when the wind picked up again, taking the other woman and their son with it. As they disappear, Nell suddenly feels faint. William fans her frantically. "Where did they go?"

"Back to the Land of the Dead." Victoria said quietly brushing away a tear. She looked up teary eyed at the moon. "Victor…I hope your happy…wherever you are."


	21. Chapter 20

Down below the Dead stopped what they were doing and looked up at the ceiling expectantly. Even without the bell being rung they felt it. Someone was coming. Without a word they left the pub.

Victor and Emily were oblivious to everything around them. They didn't notice the brief sensation of flying as the wind carried them away, nor did they notice the cobblestones that they now stood on. The pair appeared to be frozen in time, both perfectly content in their embrace. But very slowly they became aware of a slight noise. The noise continued to get louder and louder until it shattered the peace of their perfect world. The bride and groom blinked and instantly became aware of the corpses and skeletons that surrounded them cheering and yelling. Though their blue faces turned a few shades darker as they stood back up, they smiled and allowed their guests to take them back to the pub.

Bonejangles had wasted no time in getting the party started. "Corpses!" He announced loudly bringing everyone's attention to him. He grinned and adjusted his hat. "Congrats to Emily! Our one and only Corpse Bride!" The pub erupted from the loud cheers and applause. Emily merely smiled as she held onto her husband's arm. Bonejangles waited for the applause to die down before continuing.

"And Welcome to Victor! Our very own Corpse Groom!" This time the cheers and applause were even louder. The newest arrival smiled back weakly. Bonejangles couldn't resist. "Hope you're not having second thoughts on the whole breather thing." He teased as everyone laughed.

Victor smiled. "Not at all." He said simply before sharing a kiss with his bride. The room exploded in a chorus of cheers, whistles and applause. It was a very welcome sight that was long coming. Since the moment they met him, they had welcomed him with cold arms and bones, despite him being a breather. Particularly since the very shy and reserved young man had done the impossible. He had wed the corpse bride. Accident or no, for the first time they saw Emily truly happy. Her form practically radiated with it.

So naturally they thought it fit to throw a congratulatory party. But "breathers" are extremely scared of the dead. He ran out and Emily quickly followed. It was to no surprise that Emily came back in a dejected mood. As they had feared, that difference had done its damage. Especially when it was found out that the dead could not marry the living.

To their surprise there was more to the young man then they originally thought. He would die willingly to marry Emily. The change in the shy young man was remarkable. He no longer ran from them and allowed the corpses and skeletons and spiders to help him. Perhaps he had gotten used to them or maybe it was simply the fact that soon he would be a corpse as well. Either way the latter were glad to help.

Now that Victor was a permanent resident in the land of the dead, they wasted no time introducing him further into their lifestyle. Paul directed his roaches to fill up a pair of goblets which were carried over to the newlyweds. Grinning, the rest of the pub watched eagerly. Victor was able to tear his gaze away from his bride long enough to notice the glass brought to him.

"Oh!" He cried out instantly recoiling away from the wine of ages…the very substance that had killed him. That move proved to be unwise and he started to fall backwards. Fortunately for Victor, General Wellington and a few skeletons caught him and righted him. The groom's face was almost purple and he glared sourly at them for a moment while they laughed merrily at him.

Paul smirked at the new arrival. "Not to worree. It'z not a breather's drink." At those words, the rest of the dead laughed even harder. Victor continued to frown, until Emily came into his line of vision. Emily's eyes danced with amusement, but at the same time pleaded with him. After a moment a small smile graced his lips and he laughed hesitantly. "Of course. How s-silly of me." His hand shook slightly as he grasped the goblet and raised it hesitantly to his lips.

The last time he had done so, he was only aware of the acidic taste and unrelenting pain as life gave into death. This time however the bitterness was gone. Relieved he took a deeper sip. The rest of the pub applauded and Emily rewarded her husband with another sweet kiss.

Several hours had passed in the ball and socket pub and the party had had showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. The deathly couple pushed aside there now empty plates when for some reason Emily started giggling. "Emily?" Emily continued to giggle. "There are tablecloths." She said between giggles. Victor stared at his new wife oddly. "Umm…yes darling. They've been here the entire time."

Tears start to pour down Emily's face from laughter. "We haven't had tablecloths since the incident with Violet!" The Corpse Bride giggled madly, no longer able to speak. To Victor's confusion the whole bar broke down in laughter. Everyone except Bonejangles. The one eyed skeleton glared darkly at the other deceased as they continued their mirth.

"Ummm…who's Violet?" Albert the skeleton in the purple coat, puffed on his pipe, the smoke from it coming out of his eye sockets. Since the others were incapable of speaking right now, he decided to enlighten the new arrival.

"Well some arrivals umm are not decent when they come here. Mrs. Plum had sent Bonejangles upstairs to get her a dress….but he was a bit on the tipsy side and grabbed a tablecloth by mistake."

At the retelling of the story, the bar broke down once again. Victor could only mouth the words Oh dear, while Bonejangles glared dangerously at the amused corpses. "Will you let it die already!" He complained. Fortunately for him, Mrs. Plum chose then to make her entrance.

"Coming Through! Coming Through!" Mrs. Plum announced loudly as she led the way to the newlyweds table, the enormous cake following after her. Everyone immediately calmed down and watched as Victor got up first, and gentlemanly offered a hand to Emily. The Corpse Bride smiled and allowed The Corpse Groom to help her up. The pair walked over to Mrs. Plum, who handed them a large knife. Together they cut the first piece of the greenish cake.

Emily opened her mouth and softly chewed, closing her eyes at the taste of the confection. Her eyes shot open though as the background music abruptly changed into something far more livelily. It took a few moments for her to recognize her song. She smiled weakly as she prepared for her life story to be song again.

To her shock though, the words had changed. Bonejangles sung about Victor's life story, about the living woman he was arranged to marry and how he met Emily. Victor took it in good humor as Bonejangles and his band had continued their antics.

"When out of the blue"

"True love had come through!"

"He died forever to be by her side…"

Victor didn't hear the rest of the song, the moment he had taken Emily into his arms and spun her around the room; knew he had made the right decision. For now the only thing that mattered was the love between the Corpse Bride and her Groom.

Imagi's Ramblings: With the closing of one tale another begins! The Bride and Groom's tale has been told….for now.

But the Other Woman's is just beginning….: D

Thanks again to all my readers:) I'm having such a blast writing this I think I shall write more. :) Well before Halloween that is. ;)

Laters:)

Imagi


	22. Chapter 21

The faintest hint of a smile graced her lips as she watched her new husband timidly introduce himself properly to her mother and father. Both were indifferent and hardly caring at all for his presence. That is until the gangly young man pulled out a satchel teeming with gold from his waistcoat. "A small trifle compared to the treasure you have so graciously bestowed to me." He announced proudly. The bride felt like her whole being would burst as her husband took her tenderly in his arms and her parents came forward to congratulate them…..

A sharp prod brought her to her senses. The young lady reluctantly opened her eyes to a pair of hollow ones. Her sleepy eyes widened and she gasped out in shock. Instinctively she backed away. It wasn't until she heard the sound of a young girl giggling that she realized she wasn't in any danger.

Victoria put a hand on her pounding heart to help steady it. She ignored the sinking feeling in her chest as she frowned at the skeleton girl. "I believe I had mentioned it's improper to sneak into someone's bedroom. Especially when there sleeping."

"Uh huh." Kate nodded dismissively before her skeletal grin widened and she quickly reached out and grabbed the startled lady's hand. "Come on!" She announced pulling hard at the hand. The force was so great that her arm came out from its socket. "Oops."

If it had been any other person, they would have screamed in absolute terror or had fainted at the sight of a small bony arm clutching their hand. But Victoria had for the most point gotten over that fear. Carefully she removed the tiny arm from her own and replaced it in the owner's socket.

"Now…where is your brother?" Kate grinned at her. "Henry went to sail his boat on the river." Victoria's eyes widened and she hurriedly started to get dressed. Her nurse Hildegard appeared almost immediately to help with her corset.

GASP! "Hurry Hildegard!" GASP! "I have to get to the GASP! river!" Kate frowned at her while playing with her doll. "So what if he falls in?" She paused to brush the doll's hair with a brush she had grabbed from the vanity. "He can't die again." The girl giggled. The young Everglott and her nurse exchanged a look, before Hildegard tightened the laces again at a faster pace.

Victoria flew out the door and came to a stop seeing Henry standing at the door impatiently. "It's about time!" He cried out impatiently. Victoria was both relieved and annoyed to see the skeleton boy standing there with his sailboat. "I thought you went to the river Henry." She said slowly forcing her voice to remain calm. "I got lost." Henry admitted while shuffling his feet. His face abruptly brightened. "You can take us right?" He asked eagerly.

There only children. Children do things like this. Victoria thought before forcing a smile on her face. "Alright." She said simply. Kate and Henry cheered joyfully before grabbing the living lady's arms. Victoria smiled weakly and let them lead her away.

The river's current slowed to a peaceful crawl next to a beautiful glade not far from the town. Victoria smiled serenely as she looked around. It's beautiful. She thought as she watched the dead children race around the area letting out joyful shrieks. Though she would never admit it, it was nice to get away from the depressing town once and awhile.

She was jerked out of her thoughts when she realized the shrieks had suddenly stopped. Quickly she turned her head surveying the glade. Kate had found a ribbon somewhere and was tying it to her dolly's head. And Henry was….

The young lady let out a sharp gasp. Henry was by the edge of the river teetering precariously over the edge. His diminutive arms stretched out in hopes to reach the sailboat that was just out of reach. A desperate lunge caused the young skeleton to lose his balance and plunge into the current.

Victoria let out a horrified scream and she instinctively ran forward and jumped in the river after him. It wasn't until after the water closed over her head that her muddled mind remembered. She did not know how to swim.

Imagi's Ramblings: Guess what!!!! I'm BAAAAACCCCK:) And I updated too:)

Oh and Disney was Fun. :D

Thanks everyone for reading:) Sorry for the wait…playful Figments have caused this story to stop….the story will resume….shortly. :)

I have been on the Haunted mansion waaay to many times. lol. :D

Laters!

Imagi


	23. Chapter 22

As Victoria floated there helplessly under the water, her thoughts drifted to her parents. Stern and proper as they were, they did care for there only child. Or at least a little. Though they weren't too pleased to learn Lord Barkis had died. She had hoped to explain things in a calm and rational manner….

"_Victoria! What in heaven's name happened to you're dress?!" Maudeline demanded. Victoria opens her mouth to explain, but her mother ignored the attempt and continued. "I should be grateful you were not of the right "stature" to wear Great aunt Millicent's old dress." She sniffed._

_Victoria's cheeks darkened. "Mother please…." Maudeline once again ignored her. "And where is your husband Lord Barkis?" she questioned. Once again Victoria flushed. Timidly she gathered up her courage. "I---"_

_At that moment she was once again cut off this time by the loud call of the bell ringer. "VICTOR VAN DORT FOUND AT CHURCH! DIES AND MARRIES A CORPSE BRIDE! LORD BARKIS BITTERN FOUND GUILTY OF MURDER! POISONED GOBLET AT CHURCH LEADS TO HIS DEATH! THE DEAD CARRY HIM AWAY AS VICTORIA BITTERN WATCHES IN HORROR! VICTORIA BITTERN NOW A WIDOW!"_

_As the bell ringer's voice faded to more normal tones, Victoria looked nervously at her parents. Both were nearly purple with rage. "Lord Barkis is dead?!" Finis questioned dangerously. Victoria nodded. "And his money?" Victoria looked down. "Gone." She admitted. Quickly though she held up the precious satchel Emily had given her and undid the ribbons. Her parent's rage turned to absolute shock._

"_Victoria… where did you get this?" Finis questioned. Victoria smiled slightly. "From Victor's wife Emily. She didn't need it." Her parents nodded absently as they pawed eagerly through the bag. "At least this day wasn't a total loss." Her mother said snobbishly._

"How would they take her death? She wondered as the little air she had fortunately thought to inhale into her lungs was expiring. Would they cry?

Would they snobbishly stick up there noses saying she had been told it was unladylike to swim in the water like some sort of amphibian and it served her right?

Would they even care at all?

She thought grimly as her mind drifted once again. This endless silence was maddening. She had hoped something would break it, but alas no one knew she was there. And no one would find her until it was too late.

Her lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen and her vision started to blur. How did Victor take it? She thought to herself. She had heard from Old Gertrude, that her ex fiancé had drunk from a bottle that had contained some type of poison.

How could he bear it? The unrelenting pain and the frantic pounding of a heart pushed to the limit? Would he be waiting for her there? Would Emily? She would soon find out as everything went black.

Sorry bout the rush...done last minute. ;) Happy Holidays and Merry Xmas everyone:)

Imagi


	24. Chapter 23

The blackness slowly ebbed away behind her closed eyes and she coughed violently expelling water from her lungs. Slowly she opened her waterlogged eyes and noticed a familiar figure. "Victor?" she questioned softly. Another series of coughs immediately gripped her.

"Here take this." Victoria blindly reached out for the object which turned out to be a handkerchief. Relieved she dabbed at her eyes. "Thank you Victor." She smiled as she opened her eyes. They abruptly widened and her cheeks darkened with embarrassment. With the exception of the red hair and freckles the man smiling down at her could have been Victor's twin brother.

Victoria hurriedly got to her feet, inwardly noting the unknown man's height. Unlike Victor who had towered over her, the man was only an inch and a half taller then she. Not Victor indeed. She thought as her cheeks darkened further.

"I'm sorry I though you were-" The words died in her throat as she noticed her dress. The grey dress with the black stripes she had chosen to wear that day was ripped down the center revealing her corset. She let out a horrified scream and quickly spun away from the man. Unfortunately that wasn't the only thing that had gotten ripped.

She tucked her arms firmly over her chest and turned back to face him. "You've ruined my dress and my best corset!" she screeched out lividly. "You're welcome." Victor's look-alike said simply as he stated to walk away. "For what?" she questioned huffily as she followed. The man smirked. "For saving you're life." At his words Victoria stopped stunned.

"You mean I'm not deceased?" She questioned the surprise clear in her words. The man stopped as well and scrutinized her. "Let's see…not lying still… color to the cheeks…. chest rising and falling? Yep. You're dead alright."

Victoria reeled back from the sarcasm and her eyes darkened. "I'm ashamed at myself for ever thinking YOU were Victor." She said turning away. "Who?" Instantly she spun around again with fire in her eyes. "My fiancé." She said heatedly before her eyes saddened. "He died several years ago." Her vision stared to blur from the hot tears now falling from her face. Without thinking she dabbed at them with the damp handkerchief.

"I'm sorry for your loss miss." "Victoria." Victoria said automatically causing the other person to chuckle. "Vincent." He replied back calmly before resuming his walk. Victoria stared at him incredulously. "You're not going to leave me here like this are you?" Vincent looked at her in disbelief. "Oh course not." He said simply before he walked out of the glade.

"Well he's certainly no gentleman." Victoria huffed as she sat down on the grass with her arms still folded firmly over her tattered garments. Maybe it was fear of being seen in public in her disheveled condition that kept her rooted to her spot. How the town would talk! The young Everglott heiress looking like a common urchin! Or even worse…like one of those horrid serveuses that worked at the very edge of town. The thought of her parent's disappointment would be positively mortifying!

Trying to get the awful thought out of her head, she thought of the alternative. Vincent had in a roundabout way promised not to leave her in her current state. Did that mean he would be bringing help of some sort? Or did he have something sinister planned?

Victoria sighed loudly and shook her head. "That does it." She said out loud. "I don't care what Mother and Father think. If I EVER get out of this predicament, I am going to learn how to swim." She resolved firmly.

Imagi's ramblings: Thanks for reviews, sticking with me as I continue this epic of a story, and HAPPY NEW YEAR:)

Oh and serveuses according to the online dictionary means barmaids. ;)

Til Next Time:)

Imagi


	25. Chapter 24

"OH, YOU POOR THING! LET AUNTIE BETSY TAKE A LOOK AT YOU!"

Victoria was startled from her thoughts by the loud voice and stared with wide eyes at the heavyset woman who had entered the glade. Her clothes were improperly bright as was her smile. With every boom of her voice you could feel kindness radiating from it.

"Auntie Betsy?" She hesitantly questioned. The older lady's smile grew. "OH EVERYONE CALLS ME THAT!" she announced proudly before looking critically at the younger Victorian. Victoria was feeling very uncomfortable from her gaze. It was like Auntie Betsy could see right into her very soul. After a minute the other lady smiled broadly.

"WELL LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE A LOVELY LITTLE THING YOU ARE!" Victoria looked at her in disbelief. "I'm absolutely disheveled!" She cried out showing off her ruined clothing. Auntie Betsy smiled at her cunningly for a moment before speaking. "Messy appearance can never hide true beauty."

Victoria stared back with large eyes full of confusion. Finally she spoke. "I-I don't understand." The hesitant question caused the older lady to smile broader. "Well as my Great Aunt Millie used to say there's two types of beauty. "True beauty…. .and False beauty."

Victoria's eyes seemed to get even larger at the cryptic meaning. Silently the orbs begged the brightly covered woman for the answer. Auntie Betsy smiled. "Any girl can have a pretty face. "Take Lydia Squans for example. Stunningly beautiful and sings like an angel."

Victoria looked down at the grass. Another Emily. She thought sadly thinking of Victor's wife. All too well did she recall the night so long ago when Victor snuck in to see her. Over and over again she had wished she had gone after him at the rehearsal. Or that they had met just before their marriage insuring their union. No murderous ex-husband…No dead bride. Just Victor and Victoria…two halves of the same whole…together forever as it was always meant to be.

Her wistful smile turned bitter. Instead the wondrous first kiss with her beloved Victor was interrupted before it begun by his "WIFE." The sight of a dead woman appearing in her room had frightened her more then she had let on and she forced herself not to hold Victor's hand. She had regained her courage however when the corpse had laid claim on HER Victor. The very idea was ludicrous! The whole town had known they had been engaged for over a year. Her mother lectured her continuously since then. Pull your hair back….your corset must be tighter….and so forth.

Every flaw expertly hidden. Every lesson reluctantly shouldered. As the day had grown closer she had grown more and more anxious over her prospective husband to be. Since the moment she laid eyes on Victor, she had known he was hers. Unfortunately for her the dead woman wore his ring.

How she wanted to scream. The smug and haughty look the corpse had given her made her blood boil. She wanted to rip it from the bony hand and coolly explain to the cadaver that Victor was HERS. But that ring…..As much as she hated the thought she couldn't help but wonder if the living could marry the dead. Another mistake on her part. Her hesitation had caused him to be gone forever.

"NOTHING BUT A MONEYGRABBER SHE IS!" The loud boom of Auntie Betsy's voice had brought her back to reality, cheeks turning a dark shade of red. Almost frantically she inwardly tried to recall what the older woman had been talking about.

"Unfortunately not many can see underneath the surface of a pretty exterior. If they did they would realize beneath all the false beauty Lydia is one of the ugliest people you will ever meet." Auntie Betsy said solemnly. Before Victoria could comment she continued. "But true beauty….it takes a real person to see it."

Auntie Betsy offered her a smile, which after a moment Victoria returned. For a few minutes there was silence. Then something was thrown into the clearing. Auntie Betsy looked disapprovingly at the clearing entrance.

"You younglings should know better then that!" She scolded. High pitched giggling was her answer. Auntie Betsy shook her head smiling before she picked up the crumbled garment.

Imagi's Ramblings: For those who wondered where I went, let me just say that REALLY REALLY overfilling a waterbed and turning it into a balloon is BAAAADDD. Pulling the hose out of the wrong end is WORSE. And it is REALLY REALLY not fun to accidentally reenact a scene out of the Titanic. Fortunately the damage was only a replacing a bed liner and eventually repainting the ceiling. It could have been a LOT worse. So now that I'm out of hot water I decided to update. :) Sorry for the wait everyone and thanks again for the reviews!:)


	26. Chapter 25

Victoria was momentarily taken aback by the brightly covered material, but gratefully took it from the older woman. It was a soft yet vibrant shade of yellow with tiny white flowers embroidered on it in various places. Mother will understand. She thought to herself as she removed her ruined clothing and started to put on the new dress.

Auntie Betsy had turned her head towards the glade entrance out of courtesy, but a slight cough had her turn back. "Is something wrong?" Victoria stared back with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry; it won't fit under my corset." She admitted timidly.

"Then don't wear it!" Auntie Betsy commented oblivious to the horrified expression on the younger lady's face. "Excuse me?!" Auntie Betsy ignored the appalled reply and took matters into her own hands. With an ease that spoke volumes of past experience, the ruined corset was quickly discarded and the dress buttoned and laces tied.

"And it's not like it's going to kill you to go without the thing for once!" Auntie Betsy declared cheerfully gathering up the discarded garments. "I'll be right outside Miss….." The mother-like figure suddenly slapped her forehead.

"OH ENGLISH TEA! I NEVER ASKED YOU YOU'RE NAME!" The booming voice was back once more, causing Victoria to smile with amusement. "It's Victoria." Victoria answered calmly. Auntie Betsy grinned. "Can I call you Vicky?" The bewildered expression on the younger lady's face caused her to beam. "JUST HAVING A BIT OF FUN DEARIE IS ALL! I'LL BE OUTSIDE THE OUTSIDE WAITING!"

With that last cheerfully loud remark, Auntie Betsy left the area. Victoria smiled back in acknowledgement, before glancing back at the river. Each time she had looked, there had been a girl in the water. First the perfectly proper and refined lady and then a waif dressed in tattered clothing and wet and unkempt hair. This time the reflection showed someone completely different.

Victoria's face colored as she noticed the lady's dress dipped just below her neckline instead of the proper yet harsh high neck. Absently her hand strayed to the remains of her bun. Most of her bobby pins had floated away, but a few clung stubbornly. Carefully she removed them from her now tangled hair and let it fall before studying her reflection once more. "Drastic indeed." She murmured.

When she finally had exited the glade she was surprised yet relieved to see a white carriage waiting on the dirt road. Auntie Betsy beamed down at her from the coachman's perch. "GET IN GET IN! AND I'LL DRIVE YOU TO THE NEXT TOWN! THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE HEADING RIGHT?!"

Victoria managed to nod once before the older lady gestured once more to the carriage. Without a word she entered. Unlike most of the horse drawn vehicles, the roof was higher then most allowing her to stand comfortably inside. Vincent was sitting on a padded bench on the opposite side of the coach with his head deeply buried in a book. Next to him sat Kate and Henry smiling broadly at her with their skeletal grins.

She mentally hit herself. In all the chaos that had happened she had almost forgotten about her young charges. Masterfully she kept herself calm. "And where have you two been?" Henry in response held out a dirty object. "Look what I found!" he said excitedly. It took a moment or two to recognize it was a toy drum. "I found it in the water." He said proudly.

More like the bottom of the river. She thought mentally noting the cracks on the side and the ruined membrane. Kate was just excited. "And I found the carriage!" Vincent snorted from inside his book. "More like ran in front of it." He muttered turning the page. Victoria blinked. "She did?"

Vincent put down his book and looked at them. Henry was focused on his newfound treasure and Kate turned her face away effectively hiding her bony features. Victoria blinked again. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

Vincent frowned. "Unlike many who deem otherwise, these are not an item of frivolity." The frown abruptly softened. "I prefer the finer things in life." Victoria blushed a little from his gaze. Behind closed lids she missed the mischievous smile that lit across his face.

The coach suddenly jerked forward sending her flying forward onto the bench igniting laughter from the children. Slowly she turned her head towards Victor's look-alike and glared darkly at him. Vincent grinned back. "First swimming with your clothes on and now bench diving! You proper types certainly are a load of fun." The grin grew. "Once you get your noses out of the air that is." In a flash the large book was yanked out of his hands and his shoulder was now sore from the blow the irate lady had bestowed on him.

The somber and dreary little town had a harsh awakening when a white carriage bolted into the square with a brightly dressed lady at the head. The lady proceeded to yank on the reigns causing the pair of horses to stop abruptly in the middle of the square. She seemed oblivious to the stares and the whispers as she climbed down.

The whispers ended when a stout toadish man appeared from one of the house doorways followed closely a very tall and thin woman with a pronounced chin almost as long as her hair which stood up in an enormous poof. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded staring down at the odd woman arrogantly. The arrogance disappeared when the strange woman opened the door to the carriage and Victoria climbed out.

"Victoria! What in heaven's name are you wearing?!" Maudeline scolded. With a snap from her bony fingers, Emil the butler appeared carrying a large grey blanket. Without a word he wrapped it over the young Everglott and quickly disappeared once more.

Finis turned his anger to a young redheaded male who had climbed out with his daughter. "And you! What were you doing with my daughter?!" The young man in response smiled calmly. "My apologies. My friend and I found Miss Victoria floating in the middle of a river…the cause I do not know. I dove in the river and Auntie Betsy tended to her. Courteously we offered her a ride into town."

Finis and Maudeline looked at each other before looking back at the strange man. "Who are you?" Mrs. Everglott questioned coolly. The brightly colored woman looked at them confused. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS?! EVERYONE KNOWS WHO HE IS!"

Finis raised his brow. "And just WHO are you? The man smiled back calmly. I'm Vincent Just." Mr. Everglott frowned. "Vincent Just?" Vincent nodded. "The Duke of Shireton." With those four words the silent town erupted in pandemonium.

Imagi's Ramblings: This was a fun chapter. :D Not sure if Shireton actually exists but I like the name anyway and it's part of the fun of fanfics. ;) Hope it was worth the wait:) And for those who were wondering when E+ V is going to be back in the story or WHEN IS THIS THING EVER GONNA END the answer is……Eventually. :D Actually things will start to pick up from here. :D And always thanks everyone:)

Imagi


	27. Chapter 26

She should have known. From the moment her parents had discovered Vincent's true parentage she could see the wheels of thought turning. She opened her mouth to protest but it was already too late. "Your Grace. Why don't you and your…companion come inside for some tea?" Maudeline suggested.

Victoria met Vincent's eyes for a moment. Though she didn't speak, her eyes practically begged him to refuse her mother's offer. Vincent gave no sign of hearing her inward plea as he turned back towards her parents.

"Thank you kindly for your offer Madame, but neither I nor Auntie Betsy has ever been fond of tea. Far too bitter and displeasing." Victoria forced herself not to smile at her parents' expression. Her mother was speechless and her father's mouth hung open in shock.

"Besides…we really must be going…it is a long drive to Shireton." Vincent concluded politely before starting to turn away. Quickly the elder Everglotts regained their composure. "Maudeline and I would be honored if you and…Betsy would spend the night." Finis suggested.

Once again Victoria met Vincent's eyes. A moment later he faced her parents again. "It is a long drive. Very well…we accept." Auntie Betsy cheerfully bustled in after Emil her hands full of bags, followed closely by her parents guiding the young duke. Vincent managed a discreet wink at Victoria before he disappeared inside the house. Victoria trailed behind frowning.

To Victoria's dismay Vincent had barely paid attention to her parents bragging about their proud history and instead had gathered at the forbidden object in the foyer. "Who does this belong to?" He questioned running his hand on the very top of the piano.

"It's a family heirloom passed down from the great Duke Everglott. Now if you follow us into the drawing room…" Vincent smiled back at his host thinly. "You didn't answer my question. Who does this belong to?"

The elder Everglotts tried in vain trying to draw the young duke's attention away from the piano. Finally Victoria sighed. "It's mine actually." She admitted softly. Vincent smiled. "May I hear you play?"

Victoria flushed slightly. "I-I really don't-" Vincent ignored her weak attempt. "I would like to hear you play." The color in Victoria's cheeks grew darker as she tried to find away around this. If only her uncle hadn't done what he did…..

"_Careful you fool!" Maudeline yelled out as several men began the undertaking of removing the piano from Humphrey's home to a lavishly decorated cart. The move was made much more difficult by Mrs. Everglott's constructive criticism. Young Victoria watched the proceedings with wide eyes next to her beloved uncle._

"_Why are you getting rid of your piano Uncle Humphy? Victoria questioned staring at her uncle sadly. Humphrey smiled back at his young niece. "I'm not getting rid of it. It's a gift." His smile became bigger. "For you." Victoria's eyes widened even more. "The piano…it's really mine?" _

_Humphrey nodded. The joy on Victoria's face faded slightly. "What about the poor people? You made a promise." Humphrey eyes twinkled as he looked at her. "I did didn't I? He gestured for Victoria to move closer. "I gave them two." Humphrey whispered. Victoria's eyes shone with new admiration for her uncle. _

_Just then there was a large crash outside. "Idiots!" Maudeline screeched out. Next to her Finis nodded. "Don't make me fetch my musket." The workers gulped and worked faster._

_Humphrey frowned noticing the garish cart for the first time. Without a word he went to confront his brother. "What happened to the cart I let you use? Humphrey questioned. Finis let out a haughty laugh. "You must be joking. That inferior piece of firewood was unfit to be around a priceless antique, let alone to carry one!"_

_Humphrey stared at Finis evenly. "Your frivolous ways will catch up with you brother." He commented simply before retreating back to his house. _

Victoria sighed inwardly to herself. The moment the piano had reached her house she had been forbidden to ever play it. Even now her parents glared at her daring her to play. On the other was the Duke of Shireton insisting the opposite.

"Please play for me Miss Victoria." Victoria let out an audible sigh and sat down. She could pretend that she could not play, but she couldn't. Not anymore. The young girl let out another sigh before she slowly started to play.

Since the night The Corpse Bride had shown Victoria her old hiding place, Victoria had been there every chance she got to play the hidden piano. It showed now in the music. It was a simple melody; just above the doh ray me and nowhere near the skill shown by Victor and Emily. Yet she could feel Vincent's eyes on her. Without looking she knew he was enthralled with the music.

Never before had she thought such a thing was possible. It spurred her onwards the joy she felt apparent in every note. Finally she finished and looked shyly at her audience. Vincent and Auntie Betsy were applauding wildly causing color to come to her cheeks. Her parents on the other hand stared at her in shock.

For the second time that day the elder Everglotts were at a loss. "Yes...very nice. Now if you will Vincent..." Finis prodded gesturing to the drawing room. "In a moment… Master Everglott. First I must pay my respects to the young musician." Finis huffed in annoyance but reluctantly withdrew.

Once her parents had left Victoria placed her hands on her hips in annoyance. "Must you always torment me?" Vincent grinned back in response. "No….but I like to." Noticing the young Victorian's hand coming dangerously close to his face, he quickly darted over to the drawing room. "That was beautiful Miss Victoria." He commented seriously before closing the doors.

Imagi's Ramblings: I know it's been awhile but I have an excuse! I got a PUPPY:) I just love little Mocha but she can be so silly! I actually found her in her very own makeshift hammock…..the lining inside a chair foot stool. lol. Also I have a new computer that is all hooked up now to the internet so I can now add new chapters. I'll try to update next week after I get back from my trip. :)

Imagi


	28. Chapter 27

Victoria's mouth fell open as she gazed at her piano the next morning. The large instrument was practically buried under a sea of flowers. The only portion visible was the bench where a large box wrapped in ribbon sat.

Slowly she reached for it and knew immediately it had come from Vincent. The ribbon was made from her ruined dress. She sighed inwardly at the childishness, but couldn't help smiling the tiniest bit. Victoria carefully opened the box and let out sharp gasp. Her nimble fingers were suddenly clumsy and the contents of the package almost fell to the floor. Quickly she caught it.

Hildegard came bustling in then. "Did you say something Miss Victoria?" The old nursemaid asked kindly before she noticed just what the young girl held. "My word! Does he expect you to wear that?" Victoria gently lifted the object out in order to see it better. "I suppose so." She said softly stroking the blue material.

Unnoticed to her eyes a folded piece of paper fell to the floor. Hildegard despite her age was quick to pick it up the note and hand it to the young Everglott. Victoria's eyes skimmed down the written words and she gasped. "I don't believe this…"

Hildegard knew it was wrong. She was a servant and the concerns of her betters were none of her concern. Still she couldn't help it. "What does it say Miss Victoria?" She asked cautiously. "Vincent has invited me to see Shireton." Victoria said in a dazed manner. She abruptly snapped out of it. "Oh Hildegard what should I do?"

The older woman smiled. "Go." She said simply. Her young charge's eyes grew to the size of evening plates. "But…I've never been out of town before." She protested. "Nor have I dearie, but you shouldn't let that stop you." Before Victoria could object further the servant had already started to guide her back over to the stairs.

The endless grays of the town gradually faded into the distance as the carriage traveled onwards. Victoria couldn't help but stare at the scenery passing them by. The bright green shades of the trees, the waves crashing into the port and the endless fields of flowers that dotting both sides of the road…. All of it enthralled her.

"Beg of your pardon Miss Victoria, but this is all so terribly exciting." Victoria quickly turned away from the window and turned to face her nursemaid. Hildegard sat on the opposite bench dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. Victoria smiled.

"I'm glad Mother and Father let you come with me Hildegard." The old woman wiped her eyes once more as she smiled. "To be honest Miss Victoria, I never thought I would get the chance."

Victoria smiled and went back to staring at the window. Hildegard sniffed as she glanced at her young charge. Of course the young heiress didn't know the real reason her parents allowed her to come with….

_Since the arrival of The Duke of Shireton and his strange servant Auntie Betsy the night prior, the entire house had been turned upside down. Victoria's impromptu recital had been the start. "You wanted to see me sir?" Hildegard asked hesitantly. In response Finis slammed his fists down on the table, causing his tea to spill over the edge of his cup._

"_Master Everglott?" She questioned timidly. Once again he struck the table causing more of the hot liquid to spill out much to his wife's annoyance. "Finis Really!" Maudeline chided as she took a delicate sip from her own cup. _

"_We can't take any more chances!" Finis declared banging down on the table for the third time. "First that Fish Monger's son Vincent-" _

"_Victor." Maudeline corrected as she took another sip. Finis didn't seem to hear her as he continued. "-And then that deceitful lying scoundrel "Lord"Barkis Bittern." He finished the venom clear in his tone._

"_Indeed. Passing yourself off as an aristocrat does not make you one." Maudeline declared haughtily setting her teacup down on the table. "We are fortunate that villain ended up dying before he could compromise her virtue."_

_Hildegard's eyes widened at the callous remark and opened her mouth to speak. Maudeline caught her eye. "Didn't the bell ringer say he died of poison?" The old maid nodded. "It was in a wedding goblet." Maudeline laughed. "What fool could mistake poison for wine? Never mind how it got there in the first place." _

_Hildegard started to say something, but thought better of it. Of course she knew. She had been there when the dead bride poured the liquid into the goblet. Only once Victor had fallen to the ground did she figure it out. On one hand she was happy that the now deceased young man had found true love, but on the other she was sad and angry. After all it was partly his fault that Victoria had to marry such a despicable cad._

_The events that happened afterwards confirmed that feeling. Seeing the murderous false lord coldly propose a toast to the woman he had killed and at her wedding…it was utterly criminal. She had been glad when that boastful brute had drained the goblet blissfully unaware of its true contents. _

"_HILDEGARD!" The aged servant instantly snapped out of her memories. Looking up quickly she spotted Madame Everglott frowning sternly at her. "Do you know why we called you here?" Hildegard nodded. "This is about The Duke of Shireton's invation to Miss Victoria is it not?_

"_Indeed. Whether he knows it or not he has provided us with a golden opportunity. One we do not indeed to waste. Which is why you shall be chaperoning Victoria to Shireton." Hildegard's eyes widened at her employer's words. "You...you want me to go Master Everglott?"_

_Finis in response stared at her firmly. "You will accompany Victoria to Shireton and will do whatever is needed to bring them together. This "should" prevent any unforeseen circumstances. We expect everything to go according to plan this time."_

"Are you ladies enjoying the scenery? Or are you just fond of staring mindlessly into space?" The unmistakable tone of Vincent's voice shook her out of her thoughts. While the young man seemed to have a good head on his shoulders, he had an unmistakable knack for causing mischief with both his words and his actions. Both of which were directed at Victoria.

Victoria for her part scolded him for his juvenile behavior, though her cheeks were tinged with the slightest shade of pink. The nurse maid smiled to herself. If the ride to Vincent's hometown were any indication then the tour of Shireton would be very interesting…

Imagi's Ramblings: Ugh! Going to Tampa for a few days followed by Michigan for a few more and then being the group leader in charge of Mystery Trip bus tour (which thankful was VERY successful) for the very first time really takes it out of you! Fun, but exhausting!

Finally though I updated:) This story just keeps moving on and on…keep a weather eye on the horizon for more updates. ;) A storm will soon be rising… :D

And as always thanks so much for the reviews:)

Imagi


	29. Chapter 28

"You live here?" Victoria questioned her eyes wide with surprise at the sight of a white cottage in the midst of a garden. Vincent looked over at the flummoxed lady with a bemused expression.

"Is there a problem Miss Toria?" The mischievous grin on his face faded slightly when the young Victorian gave no indication that she had heard him. Vincent sighed.

"Yes, I will still show you my Hey Look at Me! I'm a Duke! Castle… but…THIS…. my lady… is my true home." The obvious sarcasm and the rolling of the young man's eyes quickly dissipated and replaced by pride and a warm smile.

"But is that wise?" Victoria couldn't help but wonder as she noted the worn path that ran directly in front of the little house. "If someone had ill intentions towards you..." The image of a Barkis like figure sidling up to the cottage door made her shiver.

Vincent though didn't seem to notice her apprehension. "I enjoy seeing people coming to and from my town." He said offhandedly while staring into space with a distant smile. Automatically he grasped the surprised girl's hand and gently pulled her into the flower filled garden.

"Seeing the looks of pleasure on their faces as they stroll through my garden…the child eagerly grabbing at the colorful bouquet under the watchful eye of her father…" Victoria let out a shriek as Vincent suddenly raced around the colored sea much as child would while dragging her in tow.

Just as quickly he let go sending her almost flying to the ground. Victoria glared at her companion darkly and opened her mouth to voice her opinion, only to discover the young duke was gone. She turned her head quickly from side to side before she spotted him kneeling next to a bush overflowing with roses. He was oblivious to the flustered look on her face as he continued to speak.

"To see a man reach out to take and take a rose…and present it to a blushing lady…" Vincent grinned roguishly as he held out the flower to a red faced Victoria. As she took it her face turned even redder. Once again before she could comment the smile turned serious as he gestured to the rose bush.

"But you mustn't be greedy. A single rose for example…can mean much more then a sea of them. For you see the more you have of something, the more likely your message will be lost in translation."

Victoria stared at the rose in her hands almost in wonder. "I've never thought of it that way." She said quietly as she turned the flower gently in her hands. As she continued to contemplate the gift she noticed something unusual.

"This rose…" She questioned as she held the rose out letting Vincent get a good look at the green stem. Vincent in response grinned. Only a few of the roses have the thorns removed…a good lesson for not taking more then you need no?"

Victoria stared at him stunned before she started to laugh. "It's certainly one I shall remember from now on." She laughed again before looking back towards the empty road. "Shouldn't Auntie Betsy and Hildegard be back by now?

"If my lady does not mind a bit of walking we could forego the carriage and meet up with our treasured companions later. Vincent suggested though his eyes were lit up in merriment. More and more Victoria found herself looking into those green eyes.

She snapped herself out of the hypnotic gaze and brought herself into a curtsy. "I suppose if we walk alongside the road it would be alright. And besides good sir…if anyone asks I'll tell them you're my husband."

The slightly naughty tone of the young Victorian's words had Vincent staring at her in absolute shock. At least until the lady giggled and quickly darted off. Vincent shook his head in astonishment.

"Well I'll be…she does have a sense of humor after all!" He grinned broadly before running after the girl. Once the pair had vanished from sight, the door to the little cottage opened revealing Hildegard and Auntie Betsy. The older ladies looked at the now empty path and then each other before smiling happily.

Imagi's Ramblings: Okay been along time since last update, but I've had so many ups and downs in my life right now I got dizzy. Lol.

The latest being my father is going to Branson on a bus for 8 hrs and lucky me I get to go with! 8 hrs on a bus…ugh will I need the advil! At least I can sleep hopefully. ;)

Ugh…4 hrs in counting before the be at the bus at 6 in the morning. Groan.

At least I updated:) If I'm lucky being on that bus that long with several notebooks will be fuel to write more and update when I get back. :) Wish me luck I have a feeling it will be crazy. ;)

Imagi


	30. Chapter 29

_Stroke One….Stroke Two…Stroke Three…_

_And there will never be_

_Anyone_

_As fair as thee…_

It was late morning when an angelic voice wafted outside of one of buildings of the busy square. Several males stopped in their tracks and sighed in longing, while the older women smiled and chatted happily.

"Heavenly! Simply Heavenly!"

"She has the voice of an angel she does."

"And a heart of gold to match."

"She'll make some man wonderfully happy one of these days."

Had the villagers not been so enchanted with the beautiful melody, they would easily have heard the callous words of a spoiled child. Said child was currently in her room sitting at her vanity and carefully stroking her hair in the warmth of the sunlight. The blonde locks turned golden from the light of the sun.

Lydia Squanson smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she continued to dote on each sun kissed ringlet.

_In my mirror _

_It's ever clearer_

_That the shine that you see_

_Could only belong to me_

_And that's just how_

_It's meant to be_

She smiled brighter as she got up from stool and proceeded to twirl around the room in her nightgown. She then flung open her balcony doors and walked out to the rail, ignoring the shocked gasps from the female elders at her brazenness.

_So when the boys start to smile_

_You know it's worth your while_

_To be all that you can be_

She proceeded to blow a kiss at the gathered boys. Several fell over into a dreamy pile. Lydia giggled at their actions before walking back inside. The young lady let her feet lead her back to her vanity.

_And then you say_

_One Two Three we'll be kissing_

_And then that boy will see just what_

_He's miss-_

Lydia had gotten so carried away at admiring her perfect curves that she didn't see the young maid amble into the room carrying an oversized box. Adelle had been a maid in the Squanson household for three years and was long used to her mistress's actions. This latest one though caused a slight gasp to rise from her throat startling Lydia.

"Ahh! Adelle! How dare you!" Adelle hid her smile at the flustered look on Lydia's face and expertly changed the subject, though the sight of her employer's bratty daughter almost locking lips with her mirror would remain in her thoughts for a long time.

"Beg in your pardon Miss Lydia. I've-" Adelle was quickly cut off. "It's LIE-DE-AH!" Lydia snapped before a dreamy smile appeared on her face. "Lyyyyyydiaaa. Such a gloriously wonderful name! It's beautiful… and melodic. Every move that I make is pure poetry in motion."

Adelle fought back the bile rising in her throat and smiled tightly as Lydia preened proudly. "They do say that Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Adelle commented as she set the large box down on the bed chest.

"Exactly!" Lydia beamed as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror once more. "And there is no one who can ever compare to my splendor. It is only fitting that I will be the future Mrs. Just. It is JUST what I deserve!"

Lydia laughed at her pun while Adelle discreetly winced forcing herself to smile. Silently she turned to make the bed. Unknown to her Lydia's happy smile promptly disappeared as she noticed the auburn curls.

The young maid had tied her hair back with a ribbon, but a few unruly locks had escaped its confines. And there very sight had caused Lydia's perfectly petal pink lips to curl into a snarl. "How dare you." Lydia whispered to the maid's back.

Adelle turned around in confusion. "Did you say something Miss Lydia?" She questioned innocently. When the other woman did not reply she continued to make the bed. A loud scream though had her turn quickly back.

"Miss Lydia! What is wrong?" "There's this horrible giant spider on your back!" Adelle's eyes widened and she let out a shriek as well. "Where is it?! Where?! Where?! Where?!!!!" She shrieked as she frantically brushed at her uniform trying to knock off the despised arachnid.

Adelle didn't see the malicious smile on Lydia's face, but she did feel the pain of having her hair harshly yanked at. The sound and the feel of a pair of scissors closing on the golden-brown strands caused Adelle to scream. Vainly she struggled against the vice-like hand holding her captive as the silver instrument continued it's mercilessly assault. With a final snip the young maid was free.

Adelle had wasted no time in pushing herself to her feet and running over to the vanity mirror. Wordlessly she stared horrified at her reflection. Her hair was brutally cut and was now horribly mangled. "My Hair…" Adelle whispered as tears started to appear in her eyes.

Behind her Lydia strolled over to the newly made bed and sat down on it with a smile. "Well it serves you right. My Vincent return today and it simply will NOT do to have the HELP wearing the same style as me."

Adelle forced back the tears in her eyes as she spun away from the mirror. Lydia smiled back at her. "Wonderful isn't it? Now you truly have a cut befitting of your station."

That did it. For the first time in Adelle's life, the kindness of her eyes had been replaced with hate. Badly she wished to give that spoiled little monster a lesson she wouldn't soon forget. Only the force of her will stayed her. "As they say Miss Lydia, kindest begets kindness while cruelty will not be tolerated for long."

The blonde would be aristocrat blinked in confusion. "What exactly are you saying?" Just as quickly Lydia waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh never mind. It's not important." Lydia let out a delighted squeal and her eyes brightened as she noticed the large box on the bed chest.

Quickly she opened it and let out another happy yell. "My new dress! Oh how Wonderful!" She lifted the dress out of the box and held it up to her body in admiration. "I'd like to see Vincent resist me now!" Lydia giggled with girlish glee before throwing the dress at the maid.

"Get to it Adelle! I want to look my very best for my Vincent." Lydia was so busy preening in front of her mirror that she didn't notice the stone faced expression on Adelle's face.

"Now Adelle! Hurry up!" Adelle stared back at Lydia and slowly spoke. "I will do no such thing." Lydia turned around to face the young maid with a smile, but the tone of her voice conveyed danger. "Excuse me?!

Adelle took no heed and stared back firmly. "I've had it Miss Lydia. I quit." With that declaration she let the outfit she held fall to the floor. Silently she left the room leaving the delicate material crumbled on the floor. Lydia stared in shock at her retreated form before her eyes narrowed. "No one walks out on me."

Adelle reached the top of the stairs and had started to descend. She knew her actions were rash, but necessary under the circumstances. Obtaining another maid job would be nearly impossible, but she didn't care. For the first time in a long time she felt free.

Without warning she felt a sudden pressure on her back forcing her forward. Adelle screamed as she was knocked off of the step and quickly tried to grab a hold of the railing, only to be pushed for the second time. The combination proved to be a deadly one.

From the landing Lydia smiled darkly down at the crumbled body now lying motionless at the foot of the stairs. "Just what you deserve Adelle."

_Your attempt I have rendered_

_Your eternal surrender_

_And I'll tell you once _

_Before you drift to sleep_

_Vincent…belongs to me._

Imagi's Ramblings: Okay obviously good or bad the lyrics are my own…I thought it worked well with the kind of person Lydia is. And for the most part this will be the end to the singing.

I love to know what you guys think of my story and my characters good or bad. :) And for those who have reviewed THANK YOU!:) I am a much much much better writer now. :)

Imagi


	31. Chapter 30

"Despite not having a chaperone to accompany her, Vincent Just was nothing less then a perfect gentleman as they wandered through the large town. The gaiety of the scenery and the many shops had caught her eye on more then one occasion. Dresses of every shade imaginable, toys she had never seen, musicians playing in the street…she couldn't help it. Everything was just so different from her own home.

To her dismay though the young duke had noticed the wonder in her eyes and had instantly complied. "Vincent, thank you kindly for your offer, but it's not really necessary." Victoria repeated for what it seemed like the hundredth time that day only for the tall man to grin mischievously before suddenly whisking her away into the shop.

Like the dress shop before, Vincent led her inside the building before placing himself at the door. The young lady rolled her eyes at his actions before turning to look at the shop keeper, this one a pudgy older man with bright eyes. The man chuckled. "You should know by now young miss that our young duke is very hard to be persuaded. Even more once he sets his mind on a course of action."

"That my dear sir is a dramatic understatement." Victoria commented dryly while glaring daggers at her companion. In reply Vincent leaned against the wooden door and started to whistle nonchalantly. "Must you be so stubborn?!" Victoria huffed. "Must you?" His smug answer had the reserved lady fight back the urge to strangle him.

Thoughts of her mother however stayed her. "Fine." She agreed reluctantly turning once more to face the overflowing shelves. Wooden carvings of animals, dolls with long lashes and fancy dresses, puppets and bears…and more things then she could ever count. Enchanted she gazed at the various things for what seemed like a countless amount of time. How could anyone pick from such delights?

"Well I'm done." Vincent said loudly causing her to jump. Startled she turned to find the freckled face of Victor's double right next to her. In his hands he held a beautiful porcelain doll with a sweet face and similar outfit to the one she was wearing and chocolate colored hair that was pulled back in a bun. "I think I'll call her Toria 2!" Vincent declared beaming brightly at the slack jawed expression on her face.

After a few moments she shook herself out of her daze. "It's a beautiful doll, but I'm afraid I really don't see the resemblance." Vincent looked at her and then the doll with a thoughtful expression. "Hmmmm….you know what…I think your right!" Without saying a word he handed the doll to the storekeeper before disappearing once more. When he reappeared Victoria felt her cheeks burn red. Vincent smiled at her while holding the toy piano out of reach.

Ten minutes later she finally gave up, and Vincent victoriously gave the piano to the amused merchant. As he did so he managed to knock over several of the toys from a nearby shelf. Victoria sighed in exasperation before she slowly and carefully knelt on the ground to pick up the fallen plush and one at a time placed them back on the shelf. As she did so, one caught her eye.

A white horse made of simple cloth. It was the kind of thing her mother would instantly turn her nose up at before leading her over to the outrageously expensive and overdressed dolls. Somehow though as she gazed into the black button eyes she felt a smile appear on her face. "It looks like you found something miss." Victoria looked up into the kind eyes of the merchant and smiled back. "Can you wrap this please?"

"See now was that that so hard?" Vincent teased as they walked out with arms laden with packages. Victoria let out a laugh. "I guess not. Though I would prefer good sir if you would refrain from further spoiling me today." "Awwww…." Victor pouted before his ever present grin returned. I guess I'll just have to spoil someone ELSE then." With a wink he disappeared back into the toy store. "Now what is he up to?" The young lady wondered.

Unfortunately she would have to wait for her answer. Vincent only grinned at her before leading her away from the store. As they continued walking through the town, several kids ran past. She had thought nothing of it at first. Slowly though she was starting to see a pattern. One of the children would run up to another whispering furiously before both kids would run off. Vincent's silence was also suspicious. Though try as she might he refused to reveal anything.

Things clicked in though when the same kids ran past once more, each cradling a brand new toy. She turned to see Vincent whistling innocently. "Vincent…what did you talk to the shop keeper about?" The man looked at her calmly. "Nothing much…just paid for some more toys."

"More toys?" Victoria prodded with her hands on her hips. "Well…enough so each kid in this town gets one free." Vincent finished sheepishly. A hand on his caused him to look up. The bright smile on Victoria's face said it all.

"Willy! Slow down!" The pair slowly turned at the cry just in time for a little boy to plow into them. "Sorry mista!" The boy said cheerfully waving at them with a puppet covered hand before running off.

Victoria though could only stare in horror at the boy's retreating form, the image of the puppet's white hair and protruding belly clear in her mind even as her world started to spin.

Imagi's Ramblings: Guess what folks I'm BAAAAAACCCCK! :D

Battled through the writer's block, survived the bus trip I was group leader on, fought past the procrastinating and I FINALLY have ideas on how to continue! :)

Thanks to all my readers! Sorry I left you hanging for so long….working on the next chapter now to make up for it though. ;)

And as always thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I LOVE hearing from you guys! :)

Imagi


	32. Chapter 31

"Miss Victoria? Miss Victoria? Viiiiicctttoooria….?" The grin on Vincent's face faded as he noted his companion was still out of it. He had of course been concerned feeling the slight pressure in his hand turn slack and the weight of the bags she held starting to pull him off balance. It was lucky that Auntie Betsy and Hildegard were nearby. No sooner then they were seated on a cozy bench, the pair had disappeared with the packages in tow.

Vincent let out a snort. "Lucky indeed." He muttered to himself. All day long his dear friend and Victoria's caregiver shadowed the couple only revealing themselves long enough to claim the various purchases and bring them back to the carriage much to Victoria's frustration and his amusement. As he stared down at the still Victorian woman a devilish smile appeared on his lips.

"Miss Toria? Miss Tori?" When there was no answer the smile grew. "If you don't wake up I will be forced to do something drastic." Once again there was no response. "Alright then…but remember I warned you." Vincent grinned before he opened his mouth and started to sing.

_Miss Toria.. Miss Vicki Dee_

_Don't you know you're the one for me_

_With every frown my life abound_

_And a scowl has never looked so_

_Exquisite_

Vincent let his song trail off as he noticed Victoria had regained consciousness and was staring at him with red cheeks and said scowl. "That my dear sir was positively atrocious. Miss Toria? Vicki Dee! Where my good sir are you coming up with all these ludicrous nicknames?"

The dark haired man only grinned back. "I gave you adequate warning. As Aunt Betsy would say, the sound of me singing would be enough to not only raise the dead, but also make them cover their ears." Victoria had tried her best to remain stern, but the mental thought of Victor's wedding guests covering their ears and skulls in agony were enough to cause her to break into giggles.

The Duke waited until her laughter died down, before turning to her with serious eyes. "Now if you wouldn't mind…would you tell why you fainted after seeing a child's puppet?" The minor joy she felt instantly evaporated and she felt cold. Reluctantly she started to speak. "Well…it all started at the rehearsal. Three steps to the table, light the candle, joyous vows. It should have been all so simple."

The wistful tone in her voice didn't go unnoticed. Vincent frowned slightly. "I take it things didn't go so well." Victoria flushed. "Well Victor…while I'm sure he didn't mean it…umm well he didn't make the best of impressions."

The hesitation in his companion's voice made Vincent relax. "He flubbed his vows didn't he?" The blush deepened and he knew he had guessed right. Calmly he prepared himself for the torrent of emotional outbreak that was soon to come. As the Duke of Shireton, he had to be prepared for anything.

"Horribly. He even dropped his candle and set my mother's dress ablaze."

Anything….but that. Victor's lips immediately started to curl upwards and Victoria in response slapped him. "Stop that! It is not something to laugh about!" Vincent though paid her no heed as his smile grew. "Well it could have been worse. If he had aimed any higher he might have set her hair on fire instead."

"I don't believe you!" Victoria shouted out angrily punctuating her words with another harsh slap before turning away in a huff. The freckled face young man rubbed his arm gingerly. "You didn't have to hit so hard." Vincent pouted. "And you didn't need to insult my mother." Victoria replied back coolly.

The next few minutes were filled with silence, before finally Vincent let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me and it was truly unbecoming of a nobleman of my stature especially of the Duke of Shireton." Victoria slowly turned around. "Yes it was."

Vincent smiled briefly before his tone turned serious again. "And while I can guarantee no promises….I will try to be more a little more considerate in the future." That did it. The scowl disappeared off Victoria's face replaced by a faint smile. "That's all I ask." She said softly. Green eyes instantly brightened, yet the impish sparkle was gone. "Now my dear lady, if you would be so kind, would you please finish your tale?"

A man married a corpse? The dead walking? A dead woman revealing her murderer? Vincent sat on the bench with eyes wide listening eagerly as Victoria slowly told her story. It was such a tall tale admittedly, at least to anyone else, but the way that the young brunette spoke there was no doubt that as impossible as it was it happened. As something else came to mind he let out a growl.

"That cad Barksick….he didn't harm you?" Vincent sighed with relief when Victoria shook her head. "I'm glad. Actions such as his…an abundance of pride, thievery, murder, toying with a woman's heart…those are the true crimes. In this town it is NOT tolerated and those guilty will be punished severely."

Victoria was stunned. Just when she thought she had Vincent figured out, this overgrown child managed to surprise her yet again. A gentleman, a boy with a devilish sense of humor, a kind soul carrying only for the happiness of others, an arbitrator and a duke. Bemusedly she wondered which personality Vincent would show her next. It wouldn't be long before she would regret those words.

"Vincent! Get down from there!" Victoria ordered eyes wide with worry and annoyance. In response Victor's lookalike just gave her a cheeky smile before he jumped into the air causing a sharp gasp from the young Everglott and for good reason.

The sand colored bridge she was standing on overlooked a dew pond. Undoubtedly it had to be far deeper then it seemed inevitably promising a watery grave. Currently the duke was balancing on one of the stone railings.

"Vincent! Get down before you fall!" When the redhead refused to reply, she gritted her teeth forcing herself to remain calm. Further antics though caused something to snap within her. "Alright then…If you won't get down then I'm coming up!"

"That's the spirit!" Vincent called back gleefully watching as the short woman walked over to the railing. Part of the rail started from bridge floor on and gradually slanted upwards before curving over and leveling off. Victoria stood at the very edge of the slant and put a bare foot hesitantly on the rail. "I can't believe I'm doing this…I must have lost my mind." Victoria wondered to herself as she slowly placed one foot onto the slant. Her heart pounded madly as she bravely moved the other foot.

What felt like an eternity later she finally reached were Vincent stood grinning. She scowled. "You had to be in the middle." The grin on the male's face answered her question as she rolled her eyes. "Of course." She muttered to herself as she warily lowered herself to sit on the wide stone railing. Only once she was seated did she allow herself to relax enough to frown at the jokester. "The view was fine from the ground, that you very much." Vincent smiled brightly. "It is…but then again what fun would that be?"

Victoria's would be answer was drowned by out by a sudden clatter of bells echoing throughout the town. As the mournful tune continued to sound, she inwardly felt a wave of sadness overtake her. Similarly her companion's carefree smile had faded and he sighed. "Come on then, let's see what happened."

With a sharp thump Vincent landed back on to the bridge, and held a hand up to help Victoria off of the railing.

Imagi's Ramblings: Yay! I updated! And it's my Birthday today double yay! Yep! The procrastinating daydreamer Imagi was born September 3rd and is a Virgo! And that's all I'm telling. :D Note to self…whole bag of powdered sugar in cake mix and soda pop makes you hyper…or maybe it's just my Birthday. :D

Thanks to everyone who alerts, reads and of course reviews my story! :) I'm so glad that so many people have stuck with me over the years and I'm glad that so many more still continue to read and enjoy. :)

Since it's my B-day and I'm nice I'll give you guys another present. :) For those eager for a hint well…The return of the dead and a NEW character are soon to be approaching…though not the next…. ;)

Imagi


	33. Chapter 32

The last time she had heard those bells it was a symphonic meld of joyous and tragic. A celebration for Victor's marriage, the triumph of justice finally served to one all but forgotten and the grief over the young man's suicide. Pastor Galswells had a difficult time with the sermon that morning between the wailing coming from Nell and from the constant looks over his shoulder.

The older priest had also developed a habit of sprinkling holy water in front of the church every day. "It's to ward off any future suicides and marriages to dead people in the church." The old man had explained to the youngest Everglott more then once. Victoria despite the situation couldn't help but be amused by his reasoning.

As her musings came to end so did the cry of the bells. In confusion she turned to her companion whose face was now flushed red with anger. Without a word he hurried off at a faster place forcing her to keep speed, though the corset she wore made it harder. "Vincent…I know your worried, but please slow down. I can't keep up." In answer the young man stopped long enough to suddenly pick her up.

Victoria's eyes went wide with shock as her feet left the ground and she found herself cradled in the red head's arms. Despite his thin frame the young duke showed no sign of fatigue as he charged heedlessly through the town. Someone had once told her that sometimes in the most stressful of situations sometimes remarkable things can happen. It certainly explained Victor's meeting with Emily.

The Victorian woman let out a shriek as Vincent turned a corner too sharply almost causing them both to topple harshly to the ground. Without missing a beat he continued his mad rush, only stopping just out of sight of the crowd gathered in front of a large white house.

"Oh you poor dear!"

"To come across such a thing!"

"Dreadful girl that one!"

"A bad seed she was!"

Lydia Squanson wiped tears from her eyes with a silk handkerchief as she was being comforted by several of the older women. She trembled violently with suppressed mirth hidden well by the well placed handkerchief. To the sympathizers surrounding her it had caused a new round of compassionate comments to come her way.

"What is going on here?" The firm assertive voice had caused her heart to skip a beat as Vincent Just came into her line of vision. Immediately she flung herself into the duke's arms crying with a practiced ease. "Oh Vincent! It was just so…so horrible!" She wailed holding onto the young man tightly relishing in the close contact. "I was….and…the scream…"

As the unkempt woman cried brokenly in Vincent's arms Victoria felt her heart give a painful twang. Shaking off the ill feeling she spoke. "Duke of Shireton?" Vincent and the crowd turned to face the young brunette. While most held looks of curiosity, only one bore a look of hate.

"Miss Everglott. You have something you wish to say?" Likewise Vincent's tone was also formal. Victoria opened her mouth to respond her face slightly pink from having all eyes suddenly on her. "Pardon my asking, but if I may, why did-"

"-Vincent? The blonde suddenly interrupted the tone of her voice superior yet light and airy. The other woman was dressed scandalously in a pure white nightgown with a very low neckline and very messy blonde hair. Strategically the vixen had turned her body deliberately leaning slightly backwards so the young duke was forced to hold onto her shoulders to prevent her from falling.

"Vincent darling….who is this?" It was those words that sent Victoria reeling slightly as her deepest scar was callously ripped wide open. Though the name was different it had been those same words that had torn her perfect world apart. Mentally she had forgiven Emily, but those words would forever haunt her…a reminder of a dream forever lost.

Doe like eyes hardened as they stared at the laughing blue ones with an unwavering gaze. Similarly the ice orbs hardened. Vincent ended the silent confrontation as he gently but firmly removed the blonde from his lanky form. "Again Lydia, what happened?" He ordered. The pretty fair-haired girl parted rose petal lips and then once more broke down into tears.

Victoria could only stare as the crowd fawned around Lydia to reassure the poor traumatized thing. Could they not see the smug smirk? Could they not hear the viper's hiss behind the angel like voice? She could only shake her head. Auntie Betsy was right. She could see right through her.

"I suppose if I want answers, I will have to find them myself." Victoria whispered to herself slowly moving away. Everyone was so taken in by the sobbing Lydia that they didn't notice the young woman creeping through the doorway leading into the house.

If her mother and father were there she would have been severely punished at the impiety. Inviting herself in without being asked? Snooping around someone else's domicile?! Inwardly her lips curled into a slight smile at her own rebellion.

The smile vanished as she spotted the reason for the somber bells. Crumbled at the foot of an elaborate staircase was the body of a young lady dressed in a grey maid's uniform. Something though seemed off. Frowning slightly she moved in closer. Her own encounters with the dead had desensitized her for the most point and she was able to look past the white bone sticking out from the poor girl's arm and the red coloring that stained portions of her uniform.

Around the maid's neck were several expensive necklaces and she wore a very elaborately decorated hat. Slowly she removed the object that had caught her attention. She blinked back tears noticing mangled auburn hair, most a darker color then normal and the nasty head wound undoubtedly the cause of the girl's death.

Taking a few deep breaths she prepared herself for the worst part. Still the sight of the heart shaped face with lifelessly grey eyes widened in shock and her mouth frozen into a scream had caused Victoria to sink to her knees tears flowing down her face. She had lost track of how long she knelt there still overcome with grief and sorrow for the poor maid. An unholy wailing knocked her from her mourning.

"I can't go in there!" Vincent darling I can't!" Lydia yelled out loudly as there was a deep thump on the door. Looking towards the door Victoria could see the beautiful form of Lydia pressed against the doorframe gripping to it like it was a lifeline. In the background he could hear the upset cries from the crowd begging their duke to not be so cruel and to let the poor girl be.

Victoria didn't wait for Vincent's response as she quickly wiped her reddened eyes before looking around for a place to hide, in the process meeting the unseeing gaze of the dead maid. After a moment the living girl nodded her head. The unspoken wish of the corpse would not go unfulfilled. No matter what would occur she would remain to witness it all.

Imagi's Ramblings: Yes the procrastinating daydreamer updated! :) I'm glad to see new people have found my story and to them and my faithful readers I hope it didn't disappoint. :) I hope everyone had a Happy Halloween! :)

Imagi


	34. Chapter 33

She couldn't breathe. The poisoned honey coming from those lips and the tears from those false blue eyes had successfully charmed not only the townsfolk, but also the town's law enforcement. Vincent was stone faced as he announced the maid's fate.

"The maid Adelle has betrayed the Squanson family with her deceit and so will be buried in dishonor. An unmarked grave placed randomly in the forest wearing the uniform and stolen possessions she had taken in life." The news was met with many cheers and cries of jubilation shared by all but one.

Victoria shook with suppressed fury as Adelle's body was thoughtlessly taken away and other servants came forward to clean up the disgraceful mess. All so Lydia wouldn't be further upset as well as finally being able to dress properly. Throughout it all the serpent tearfully hugged her parents, crying from a combination of sorrow, trauma and joy at having justice served.

"Justice served?!!" she inwardly screamed. She had never been more disgusted in her life. The moment parents, servants and Lydia disappeared upstairs she left her hiding spot and approached Vincent. They young duke turned at the sound of footsteps and was almost thrown to the floor by the force of the hand slap.

Looking up he noticed a very livid Victoria staring at him while cradling her hand to help ease some of the sting. "How can you allow this to happen? We both know that she was innocent!"

Vincent sighed. "If you know then must know why I must do this. I may be the duke, but they are my people. Until there is undeniable proof they will not overturn their decision. Until then I'm afraid I will have to carry out this whole charade."

"Then this farce shall be carried out to the fullest. I will not let someone who I know is innocent to be treated in such a manner. You carry out the people's wishes, but Adelle will be buried in my town with a proper funeral."

The unwavering determination in Victoria's voice made him smile. "Agreed." He said simply before a loud voice rang from upstairs. He cringed recognizing instantly the voice of Rosette Squanson. As heels tapped an eager pattern he turned to Victoria. "It's Lydia's mother. Undoubtedly our tour of town will soon become more crowded." Guessing on the hidden meaning Victoria smiled darkly confusing the red headed man.

"Not to worry. I've learned how to deal with snakes." Vincent let out a chuckle before turning serious once more. "Go back to the dress shop and ask Fredrick for my Sunday request. Make sure to tell no one."

"Oh Mr. Just!" Rosette's overeager voice came once more from upstairs. "I just had this WONDERFUL idea!" As the plump blonde started to descend downstairs she was completely unaware of the brunette sneaking back outside and the false smile the young duke now wore.

"Yes, Mrs. Squanson?" Well since my dearest and only child Lydia has been so troubled by this whole travesty-." Vincent quietly coughed before "correcting" the older woman. Rosette may be one of the wealthiest women in town, but she more often then not said the wrong words at the most inappropriate of times. "You mean tragedy." The pudgy woman huffed and placed a hand on her hip. "I said that." Just as quickly she was smiling again. "If you wouldn't mind taking Lydia out around town-"

Victoria had wasted no time in finding her way to the dress shop. Since most of the townspeople were still gathered around the Squanson home she was able to make her way through town unnoticed. The small man who ran the dress shop was already there looking at her with an expectant eye. The slightest mention of the words Vincent, and Sunday sent the man scurrying to the back of the store.

Far sooner then she thought, Fredrick was back carrying a large box. "Miss Adelle and Vincent were the closest of friends despite their stations." Fredrick said quietly lifting the box above his head to place in her arms, and then climbed back up the large wooden steps to reach the register.

Victoria couldn't help but smile as she stared in wonder at the material. Soft to the touch, the color of sunbeams, and decorated with a delicate pattern of dragonflies. The shop keeper might be scarcely taller then a child, but his eye for details never ceased to amaze. "Adelle loved dragonflies. She always said they reminded her of fairies."

The tiny man paused to wipe a tear from his eye. "I hope my duke will be pleased." Fredrick's modesty as always made her want to hug the man, proper or not. She settled for a very pleased smile. "I'm sure Vincent will be very happy." Fredrick gave her a scrutinizing look before smiling back. "Yes. I do believe Vincent will be….very happy." Victoria's cheeks flushed and she found it hard to meet his eyes.

The sudden near violent chime of the bell on the door signified the arrival of a very unwanted customer. Lydia Squanson in a fancy red dress let out excited cries as she pawed through every piece of fabric and dress in sight, dragging a reluctant Vincent with her. In the span of a few minutes she had swamped the poor dress maker with dresses, fabrics and requests.

"Oh Vincent Darling doesn't this match my eyes?"

"Oh wouldn't this look perfect with my yellow hair?"

"Oh the Sparkles! I want it white, to show my purity."

"Oh! This pink perfectly matches my rose petal lips!"

As the non stop requests and the callous remarks continued Victoria lost it. Closing the dress box and holding it protectively to her chest she spoke up. "For someone who has suffered the nasty shock of finding a body in her home, you have been remarkably insensitive."

The happy smile on Lydia's face vanished and she looked at the other girl with disinterest. "I'm sorry who are you again?" Victoria frowned. "Victoria Everglott. I and my dearest friend are guests of Duke Shireton. He was showing us around town when this unfortunate circumstance occurred.

"She was a thief." Lydia commented carelessly before looking at the box in the brunette's hands, completely oblivious of the dark looks of the men. "A new dress I see." She sniffed. Victoria smiled back coolly. "Yes. It was a gift from Vincent." In emphasis she touched the blue material she wore.

The blue dress she had received as a gift from Vincent had reminded her so much of her favorite pink pinstriped one only lacking the pin stripes and the harsh neck. Delicate buttons decorated the front as well as light yet elegant embroidery. At Auntie Betsy's suggestion most of her hair hung down, but the top was done in an elegant knot.

Lydia's eyes widened with shock before a nasty smile curled her lips. It doesn't suit your weight." Before Victoria could do something she solely was going to regret, the door chimed announcing Hildegard's arrival. The old maid still carried her small bag. It only held a few books, quills and a bound notepad but it clearly had meant a lot to the servant. The grey haired woman had not stopped smiling since Vincent had kindly purchased them for her.

"Miss Victoria! There you are." Hildegard noticed the tall young man and smiled. "Mr. Vincent sir, I can't thank you enough for your kindness." She said holding up her precious parcel. "And the dress for my mother." Victoria added with a smile and a wink before continuing. I'm sure my father will be more then happy to reimburse you for them."

"I would HOPE so." Lydia sniffed before she went back to wheedling Vincent for a dress she had to have. Vincent ignored the peacock and returned Victoria's smile. "You ladies are more then welcome and no, it's not necessary."

Lydia's face reddened. "She's just going to die any day now so why bother?" She growled exchanging a pointed look with the old maid. Hildegard shrank back from that look and hands moved slowly towards her bag handle in reflex.

Victoria frowned darkly before she steadied the trembling hand and Vincent smiled cunningly. "Actually Miss Victoria, why don't you and Hildegard pick out some fabrics? I'm sure Fredrick wouldn't mind making a new dress or two." Vincent's suggestion had multiple effects. Hildegard's eyes went wide and she keep shaking her head while Victoria gently yet firmly guided her to the materials and Lydia's face had turned almost purple.

"But Vincent!" Lydia protested only to be immediately silenced. "Miss Everglott and Hildegard are guests to this town. Consider this a penance for your rudeness." He spoke quietly yet with the utmost seriousness before turning to offer his own opinions.

Lydia throughout the whole measuring process for Hildegard and then Victoria had repeatedly pleaded, insulted and even demanded to have her own dress made and before Vincent's guests of course because of her awful shock. It wasn't long before Vincent had enough of her rudeness.

Lydia's eyes went wide as she was firmly led outside by both tiny Frederick and Vincent before the door slammed behind her. As it slowly registered what had just happened the blonde's face twisted with fury. Attempts to regain access to the shop were denied with the door refusing to open even with repeated tugs. Finally the spoiled girl threw back her head and screamed.

Imagi's Ramblings: Oh wow! That many reviews in a few days no wonder I feel inspired to write more and to post quicker. :) Thanks!

Okay I just found this neat button that shows me where the people who are reading my story come from and I'm floored! Philippines?! South Africa and Canada?! Portugal, Spain, Norway, Germany, UK, Finland and of course my home country of the USA…

HOLY COW! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!!? THIS IS SO UNBELIEVABLY COOL! :) Hey! How do you say Hello and Thank you anyway in your country's language anyway? I'm just sooo curious. :D

Thanks everyone from those countries for reading my story this month! :) I wonder what country will read my story next… :D

But yes please continue to review I LOVE hearing from everyone! :D

And just cause I'm in such a good mood right now here's a treat! Victoria's blue dress actually exists! I found this very fitting image on Victoriana dot com. Slash library slash dressing slash 1865 dash 67 dot htm. :)

And for those who have been desperately wanting a spoiler I will only say this. When Adelle is finally buried you will meet Miss Marley Jean and see the return of several very popular characters. :) I'll leave you to figure that out for yourselves. ;)

And yes yes keep reviews coming! They inspire me to write and in turn I update faster and then you get to see what happens next! :)

Thanks again everyone! :D

Imagi :)


	35. Chapter 34

The lesson that Vincent had tried to teach had apparently gone above Lydia's capacity to listen. The snobbish blonde had been far from pleasant even more so when the tall young duke had denied her bauble after bauble; due to her continuous rudeness.

In addition with each firm refusal, Vincent in turn would walk right by Lydia's desire and approach one of the many ordinary everyday items in the many shops before turning to either Victoria or Hildegard.

"Ms. Hildegard I do believe I neglected the purchase of an inkwell for you did I not? Oh what am I saying of course I did…dreadfully hard to write without the ink you know."

"Dear Lady Everglott…how thoughtless of me…I completely neglected a thank you gift for your father! Have you any suggestions? Oh for heavens sake...The answer is starring me in the face…ammunition for his musket! Wouldn't you agree dear lady?"

"Flowers for you're deceased friends? I think that's a wonderful suggestion Miss Everglott. Might I suggest the white and the yellow roses?"

With each of Vincent's seemingly innocent questions followed by his self provided answers, the young duke would immediately act on them. Inkwells were bought in abundance and then given freely to Hildegard, more then the trembling maid could ever use in a single lifetime.

Crates of ammunition were gathered, enough for their small village for a year. And roses of pure white and sunshine yellow practically overflowed the shop's largest basket.

Lydia's delighted smile at the very romantic gesture obviously meant only for her turned to pure hatred when Vincent turned and smiled at the other woman as he held out the basket.

"Well is this enough for your friends?" Duke Vincent Just asked with a bright smile causing Victoria to heavily protest his actions though her words held an amused yet delighted tone. "Mr. Just, I daresay I shall soon enough to cover the entire cemetery at this rate!"

In Lydia's mind enough was enough. And as the group laden with packages for the underlings she made her move. "Vincent darling…in case you had forgotten you DID agree to dinner with my parents tonight. Remember? You have something IMPORTANT to ask them."

The inferior waif caught the hint immediately and with a gasp released the handsome man's hand in the process dropping the package containing her mother's dress on the ground. With a smug smirk, Lydia instantly took Vincent's newly freed hand.

Vincent smiled back. "Yes I do…" Lydia's triumph ended abruptly when her intended's smile disappeared and he ripped away his hand harshly. "And you can tell them to forget the business proposal or any others until your atrocious behavior towards GUESTS to our town improves."

The blonde's mouth dropped open in shock and her eyes started to tear up. "But Vincent I-l"

The young duke had by now run out of patience. "Miss Squanson! Apologize to Ms. Hildegard and Miss Everglott now!"

"Apologize?! To that ragamuffin waif?! Vincent darling surely you jest!" Lydia scoffed with disbelief as well as amusement as she looked down at the shorter lady on the ground quietly stuffing pieces of yellow fabric back into the dress box.

"Enough!" With a wave of Vincent's hand, guards had been summoned and with a few muttered words, Lydia to her shock was being lead away. Turning in her captor's arms she was rewarded by the sight of the love of her life helping up her rival.

Lydia clenched her teeth tightly as the unworthy lady slowly smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "I see it now." The beautiful blonde hissed under her breath her words inaudible to the males keeping her prisoner.

"The way to my happily ever after with Vincent is through that tavern wrench. And I can assure you Victoria that I will make what remains of your life exceedingly miserable for your bold transgression."

Unaware of the dark planning in motion, the dark haired young man had in turn led his companions down another pathway back towards the waiting carriage with the boisterous Auntie Betsy standing next to it.

"THERE YOU ARE DEARS! HERE! LET AUNTIE BETSY TAKE THOSE FOR YOU!" Without waiting for a response, their arms were rapidly emptied and their contents placed in the packed vehicle. Vincent chuckled.

"It's a good thing we're returning to your town tomorrow at the rate you lovely ladies enjoy to shop we just might need another carriage."

Victoria jabbed a pointed finger at the duke's chest in response to his teasing. "Might I remind you LORD that it was your own GENEROUS nature and while we are both flattered by your kindness it IS a bit MUCH. Especially for someone you have just met not to long ago."

"True…but I believe I have grown rather fond of you…Ms Vicki Dee."

Auntie Betsy clasped her hands in delight as the proper young lady let out an annoyed yell at the unwanted pet name before proceeding to chase Victor's laughing look a like around the carriage for once not caring about proper appearance.

Imagi's Ramblings: Well it is now 2010. 5 yrs since I started this epic story. And after awhile of absence I finally have my Corpse Bride muse back.

Admittedly yes Its MUCH shorter then the past. However what is coming up should hopefully be worth this tiny update.

And as far as mini spoilers go…you WILL meet another of my characters in the very NEXT CHAPTER. ;)

As of now I have EIGHT unfinished stories and I intend to finish them all…this one especially next to the birthday ones.

Thanks to those who reviewed. And the answer to when the heck you planning to update this thing?! Has now been answered.

Also if I DON'T have a new chapter up by THIS Sunday someone just go…hey Imagi! You've got your head up in the clouds again! Update this NOW! ;)

Thanks again for all the reviews I have gotten and hopefully the EXTENSIVE amount of time I've made you guys wait is now over and done with and this WILL be finished this year.

Imagi


End file.
